Waiting for You to Change
by M.E.Pea
Summary: Kyle's fallen for Stan, but Stan's being stubborn and can't let go of Wendy. When Cartman finally admits that he does like Kenny, things only get worse. Will the boys get their happy ending? Rated Teen for language and naughtiness
1. Growing Up

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so be merciful! Sorry if some of the chapters are a little too short, I wrote this down before I typed it DX but they will get longer. Hope you enjoy! __**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own South Park, it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, please support the official release. _

Waiting for You to Change

Chapter 1: Growing Up

"Stan? Staaan!" Wendy ran through the halls after her boyfriend. Stan looked over his shoulder, unaware of Kyle heading in his direction, talking to Kenny. They almost collided, if it hadn't been for Wendy catching up with Stan. She grabbed him and turned him around as he squirmed to get free, then pressed her face against his.

The entire hallway had frozen to see what would happen next, but instead Wendy dragged Stan outdoors. They passed by Kyle and Kenny, who tried to ask him what was going on, but Stan only gave a pleading look as he was taken away.

Wendy pushed Stan against the school's cold brick wall. "You listen to me Stan Marsh, and you listen well," her eyes burned with fury, "This is the third time you've stood me up to hang out with your stupid friends! I swear, you do that _one more time_, especially without calling, I will make sure your life becomes a living hell!" She turned quickly, her thick ponytail harshly slapping Stan's face as she left.

Moments later, Kenny and Kyle appeared around the corner. Stan's face was still twisted in fear when they saw him. Kenny was the first to speak.

"Dude, you really need to break up with that bitch. Before you know it, she'll have your balls around her neck." Kenny was always known for saying things that were pretty racy, and ever since he decided to take off his hood in the 6th grade, it became much clearer exactly how much profanity he used. But his looks made up for his crude behavior and disrespect for females.

His eyes, which had always been the main component of his face, were a soft baby blue, and his hair was messy and sandy blonde, only slightly longer than when he was younger. His teeth were crooked because his family couldn't afford braces. He would have taken up smoking, but he didn't want to get into something that he couldn't do subtly in school, so he took up drinking instead.

He stood with his arms crossed, looking with pity at his friend who let himself be whipped by some stupid girl. Kyle gave him a warning glance. Wendy might have been a bitch, but Stan wasn't going to let anyone call her that. Kyle's green eyes sparkled with a mixture of fear and something else, almost excitement. He had changed so much in the many years he and Stan had been friends, and yet, so little.

He had been ashamed of his giant Jewfro when he was younger, but eventually decided that it wasn't so bad, as long as it was trimmed down a bit more. He was still Cartman's enemy, and Stan's best friend in the entire world. But something had changed between the two of them. He wasn't quite sure what.

Stan had grown taller than all of his friends at a height of 6"4. Unlike many of the other tall boys at school, Stan had a muscular frame, which was beneficial whenever someone wanted to start a fight, someone being Cartman. He still wore his blue winter hat, but strands of hair now poked out from the bottom. He looked at his best friend. Next to Kenny's wiry body, Kyle slight build was incredibly- Stan snapped out of it. He must have been tired, his eyes were wandering...

Kenny shrugged and began to go back through the school doors. Kyle looked up at Stan, his eyes still sparkling with excitement. "Are you sure you're okay dude? Wendy's really starting to get pissed off. Maybe you should end it if you're having all these problems." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you know how she gets, I'll be fine." Kyle cringed. It bothered him that Stan was okay with being pushed around like that. It was almost scary how Wendy was handling him.

Cartman came from around the corner with a smirk on his face. His dark brown eyes narrowed when he saw Kyle, but his smile only grew wider. His hair was still messy and light brown, but other that, he had changed a lot. During puberty, he didn't lose weight so much as grow tall enough that it was no longer a problem. He had turned some of his fat into muscle, and his metabolism had gone up so that he didn't gain anymore weight. He was still the same Cartman though, and everyone hated him for it.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Cartman asked as unsuspiciously as he could. So have you heard? Bebe's looking for a new fuck buddy again, you gonna get into that? Or at least you Kyle?" He redirected the question to the redhead when he saw Stan's angry glare.

"No Cartman," Kyle answered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you're not into girls are you?"

"I am fatass! Just shut up! Besides, why are you telling us, don't you want a chance?"

"And get Bebe's crabs?" Cartman let out a short laugh, "You're crazy!" He walked back into the school building.

"Damn, he's so fucking annoying!" Kyle yelled loud enough, hoping Cartman would hear.

"I know dude. Don't worry, next time I'll help you out, sorry about that." Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as Kyle blushed, which Stan had noticed.

"Yeah, um, thanks dude." The bell rang, and the boys stared at each other wide-eyed, and fled up the stairs.

* * *

"Kenny, hey, Kenny," Cartman tapped his friend's back. He and Kenny had become closer friends through the years, mostly because Cartman realized that in a way, Kenny was his only real friend, and toned down on the teasing so that he wouldn't piss Kenny off until he decided to stop talking to him. There was still teasing involved, but it was mostly joking.

The blonde turned around to face his friend, grinning his crooked smile. "What is it fatass?" He waited for Cartman's angry response, but it didn't come. Instead, Cartman grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up poor boy," he said with a laugh. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the arcade today, I found out how to play the games for free." Usually Kenny would jump on anything or anyone fun and free. But he had plans.

"Sorry dude," Kenny replied. I uh, have stuff to do with Bebe tonight." Judging by the look on his face, Kenny had planned something that he really didn't want to reschedule. Cartman understood, but still slumped in his chair and pouted. Now who was he supposed to go with? Stan and that stupid Jew?

"Wow Cartman, you almost look disappointed." Kyle snickered as Cartman sneered at him. It was painfully obvious that Cartman liked Kenny, or at least to Kyle. The way Cartman acted around him, the look he got in his eyes whenever Kenny was near. Sometimes Stan had that look when he was staring at-

'_Woah,' _Kyle thought. _'I need to stop thinking about that. It's not like I'm gay or anything, so there's no need to wonder if Stan feels that way...'_ Kyle was almost sure he was confused- a year ago. Either that or he had never made up his mind.

Wendy was staring daggers into the back of Stan's head. Why was she being such a bitch? Kyle really hated her. Hopefully he could convince Stan to break up with her while they were at his house afterschool.

* * *

"Dude, seriously, what do you see in Wendy? She's being a total bitch." Kyle and Stan were sitting on the floor of Kyle's bedroom, eating chips and attempting to do homework. Stan grimaced; he didn't want to talk about her.

"It's not that bad, just forget about it."

"You keep on going on and off with her. Why not just take a break, just for a while" Stan looked down at his homework.

"Look, I know Wendy's a bitch, and I understand that you guys don't like her, but I have reasons why I can't just break up with her." Almost immediately, Stan's face was crossed with a look of regret.

"What reasons?" asked Kyle.

"...Have you ever had...unwanted thoughts?" Kyle looked at him, puzzled. "Like, you know, where things you don't want to think about just... come into your head for no reason?" Kyle shook his head. Stan reached his hands towards Kyle's hair and pulled on one of his dark red curls. Kyle blushed, Stan had never gotten so close without warning before. "I just keep thinking... these thoughts..." Kyle's face burned as Stan's came closer to his. Stan's eyes were pleading for him to understand.

"What kind of thoughts?" Kyle asked. He was trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. Stan's hand released the curl it held. It bounced back quickly. He soon gripped more of Stan's curls. Both boys were completely silent as Stan ran his fingers through Kyle's soft hair.

"Just random things. Sometimes I need Wendy so that they can go away." Kyle realized just how close their faces were. Stan's breath encircled his face, warming him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he did like Stan after all. Before he could think about it anymore, Stan's lips started to brush against his, then trailed across his cheek to his ear. When he reached Kyle's earlobe, he stopped, and buried his head in Kyle's shoulder. He let out a deep sigh. "Just random things," he repeated.

Kyle sat, wide-eyed, his face bright red. "Stan..." he started, raising his friend by the shoulders to look at him. "What's going on with you? What do you mean you need Wendy to forget?" Kyle edged closer to Stan, hoping he would get the message. Instead, Stan slowly pushed him away.

"Listen Kyle." Stan's eyes were stern, restricting Kyle from advancing further. "I have feelings for..." He cast his eyes downward. Kyle was shocked, but at the same time, he was completely elated. He didn't let Stan finish his sentence. He lunged forward, grabbing Stan's face in his hands. Stan pulled in his best friend, reaching both arms around his waist. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to repress what was happening. Seconds later, he decided against it, and pushed Kyle away, shaking his head.

Kyle stopped, and looked at his friend. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Kyle, I don't... have feelings for you." Kyle sat paralyzed with embarrassment and confusion.

"Then who?" Kyle asked. Who else could it be?

"...Bebe." Bebe?

"I don't believe you. You just-you kissed me. And you let me kiss you-"

"Shut up Kyle." Stan glared at his friend and lifted himself off of the floor and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

The door slammed shut to answer Kyle's question.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too short for your liking, it will be longer in the future! _


	2. The Wrong Way

_Second chapter. __**Semi important:**__ There's a part on here that was originally the end of my really short written chapters, so sorry if it feels like it shouldn't have kept going, it's too short on its own. Also, I have tomorrow off, so I'm spending all of today writing, and it wouldn't be suspenseful if I posted the next chapter in the same week. _

_One more thing, sorry if the grammar is off, I just want it to seem more realistic, and you know we don't speak correctly all of the time. :P _

_Thanks for reading! :) _

Chapter 2: The Wrong Way 

"I'm serious the only thing girls are good for is fucking." Kenny raised his voice as he and Cartman passed Bebe, loud enough for her to hear.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well with her, huh?" Cartman tried to sound as concerned as he could, but he couldn't help but smile a bit when Kenny nodded. "So if you have nothing to do later-"

"Eric!" Butters ran down the hallway, flailing his arms to get his "friend's" attention.

"Sorry dude, we'll talk later, I don't know if I can stand to be here for this." Kenny darted into the nearest classroom just as Butters had caught up with them. Cartman waited for Butters to catch his breath.

"What is it Butters?" Cartman was ready to slap him for ruining his chance of asking Kenny to go with him to the arcade. There was no reason he could say no, not now, but girls swarmed that boy like flies. He could get five in one hour. Hell, he could get Bebe again if he stood around her long enough.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the movies today..."

"Buttes, I'm not a fag, besides, I'm going to go to the arcade with Kenny." Cartman immediately regretted his words when he saw a smile spread across Butter's face. "Crap."

"I get it! I'll meet you there!" Butters ran up the hallway, leaving Cartman to sulk at how careless he had been, Kenny slid out of the class room door, looking amused.

"Making plans for me Cartman?" The larger boy's face was crimson as his friend smiled at him. "So, exactly how do you play for free?" He and Cartman walked to the lunchroom together as Cartman explained.

"Hey Stan!" Wendy's smile only made Kyle angrier. She was nice now, but she could turn at any second. She and Stan were sitting on the completely opposite side of the table from Kyle. They smiled at each other after exchanging a light kiss.

"Oh please!" Kyle couldn't help himself. Their happiness was so fake. It made him sick. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him. He was pissed off. But he gave everyone an apologetic smile anyway. "Sorry, I was...thinking about something." He glanced at Stan, who was lowering his head.

Wendy flipped her hair and returned the glare. "Is there a problem Kyle?" He was about to respond, when a hand suddenly went down on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's not too serious. Kyle just had sand in his vagina." Cartman stood next to Kenny, who was trying not to laugh.

"Damn it Cartman, I do NOT have sand in my vagina!" Kyle's temper only got worse when Cartman burst out laughing.

"It's amazing! No matter how many times I say it, you never say you don't have a vagina!" Cartman's eyes were welling up with tears. Soon, everyone at the table, Stan included, and Kenny, who was already on the floor. Kyle's blood was boiling. He clenched his fist and swung. His knuckles came in contact with Cartman's face, and his friends fell silent. After Cartman had fallen, Kyle turned around and faced the members of the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're supposed to be my friends, and you're laughing at me?" He saw Wendy roll her eyes. "You fucking bitch." Stan began to get out of his seat to defend his girlfriend, but the look in Kyle's eyes made him freeze. "I hate you! I've always hated you and I always will." His body shook with a mixture of fury and adrenaline as he spoke through gritted teeth. He gave Stan a dirty look before leaving the room.

Wendy was the first to break the silence. "What was that about?" She looked at Stan for an answer just as he got up and ran after Kyle.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kenny extended his hand toward Cartman, who helped himself up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cartman staggered a bit, and then smiled. "That Jew can punch!"

"Woah, your nose is bleeding pretty bad, you should go to the nurse."

"It's fine, I'll just tilt my head back-"

"Don't-"

Seconds later, Cartman quickly lowered his face and blood came pouring out of his mouth.

"God fatass, don't you remember? In the 9th grade when I got a nosebleed and held my head back? The nose and mouth airways are connected. You don't wanna drown in your own blood like me, do you?" Cartman cringed.

"Whatever, I'll go to the nurse." He headed towards the exit, then looked back at his friend. "You going to help me poor boy?" Kenny rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

"Shut up fatass."

"Kyle! Kyle, you son of a bitch!" Stan followed Kyle outside the school building and got close enough to tackle him to the ground. They both landed in the snow. "The fuck is wrong with you? What the hell did you rip on Wendy for? What did she do?" Kyle hesitated. "Well?"

"I do hate her, but this isn't really about her."

"Then what?"

"You, you dumbass! What the fuck was that yesterday?" Stan froze. "Look Stan, I really like you." As the words left his mouth, Stan's eyes narrowed and his grip on Kyle quickly tightened.

"Kyle, shut the fuck up!"

"You know what Stan? No. I'm not going to let you treat me like crap, or lie to me anymore. I know you don't like Bebe. No one likes Bebe." An idea came into Kyle's head. With Stan on top of him holding him down by the shoulders, his arms were free. He wrapped them as well as he could around Stan's torso, which immediately tensed up, but didn't retract. "God d*mnit Stan," he continued as he pulled his friend in closer. "What the hell is holding you back? Why are you so scared?"

"Stan? What the hell is going on? Wendy stood looking at the two boys hugging in the snow. She watched in horror as Kyle's arms tightened around her boyfriend. Kyle gave her a cocky grin. He didn't care what anyone thought anymore, not even Stan. He leaned forward and lightly pecked his friend on the cheek. Stan let out a surprised cry, releasing his grip on Kyle. He pushed himself up, and grabbed onto Wendy's arm. "What was that?"

Stan looked at his girlfriend. "I was going to talk to him and he attacked me, so I had to hold him down-"

"Oh bullshit!" Kyle stood up and brushed the snow off of his pants. You are so full of crap! Stop pretending you didn't like it-"

"Shut the fuck up you fag! Just because you like me or something doesn't mean you can fucking rape me!" As Stan spoke, Wendy looked down at Kyle in disgust. The couple reentered the school building, leaving Kyle alone outside.

"My goodness!" The school nurse's face whitened as Cartman stumbled into her office. Kenny followed behind, looking incredibly worried.

"Argh, I'm dizzy..." Cartman immediately sat down and the nurse just as quickly ran to his side to assist him. Kenny let out a nervous laugh.

"Damn Cartman, I didn't know you could bleed." He relaxed when he was answered with one of Cartman's middle fingers in his face.

"There's a lot of blood on the floor... Kenneth, could you get the mop?" The nurse pointed to a mop in the corner. Kenny rolled his eyes at the way she said his name, but obeyed. As he reached for the mop, he slid on Cartman's blood and fell forward. The mop handle impaled him through the eye and came out the other end. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Now who's supposed to clean this up?"

'_What the fuck?'_ Cartman sat, looking at his friend's limp body. Kenny had died too many times to count, but it hadn't happened in a while. Cartman had never really looked at Kenny's body, studied it... it made his stomach turn. He had to look away.

Kyle sat on his bed, trying to understand what had happened that day. He didn't care that he'd hurt Cartman, or made a fool of himself in front of everyone. It was the look on Stan's face, the words he said... Kyle tried to keep himself from thinking about it, but he knew he shouldn't have pushed Stan so much.

The doorbell rang. He decided not to answer it. "Bubby! Come downstairs! Your friend Stan his here to see you!" His mom called from the lower part of the house.

Kyle was about to refuse, but he heard Stan say something, and then footsteps heading to his room. He appeared in the doorway, his eyes apologetic. "What do you want?" Kyle's heart skipped a beat when he saw his friend, but he kept calm.

Stan's stupid expression became deeper as he tried to think of what to say. "Kyle, I'm really... sorry..." Kyle rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that before. "Kyle... I do like you. But I can't like you."

"What does that even mean?" Kyle's eyes fixed on Stan's blue pairs, and the room became even more tense than before. Stan closed his eyes and swallowed, summoning the courage to speak again.

"Look, I'm not like you. You're really brave, much more than me. You know what people in this town are like. Everyone is so stupid. I should know and you should know, especially since we both know my dad. I mean sure, with Mr. Garrison, it was different. Everyone always knew, and people were already prepared. When he did come out, he couldn't get his job back because he was gay. What if the school fails me on purpose or kicks me out? With all that's happened over the years, I wouldn't be surprised if these stupid townspeople might think I'm diseased and kill me or throw me in jail!"

Kyle looked up at his friend, shaking his head. "Stan, Mr. Garrison went crazy and fled into the mountains. When he came back he'd had enough of hiding, and came out. Can't you just deal with it so you don't have to go through the mountain phase?" As he waited for Stan to answer, he noticed a strange look in his dark haired friend's eyes. "What is it?"

Stan lunged forward and pressed his lips against Kyle, trying to part them apart. When he succeeded, he invaded Kyle's mouth. The redhead shuddered as his tongue was sucked into his friend's mouth. He tried to move, to resist, as his body was pulled closer by the waist. He wanted to lift an arm, or maybe even open his eyes, but all he could do was moan. Stan's tongue went deeper and deeper. Kyle gagged a bit, but it only made his pleasure more immense. He couldn't let this continue.

"Fuck!" Kyle pushed Stan away. "Damn it Stan, what the fuck?"

"I thought that was what you wanted." Was he really that stupid?

"Not if you can't even tell anyone about it and especially if you're still dating Wendy." The doorbell rang again.

"Bubby! It's- uh... footsteps were heard again before Kyle's mom could finish the sentence.

Cartman came into the room. "You guys, Kenny's dead!" Kyle and Stan both stared at the larger boy.

"So?" asked Stan.

"But it was really gross this time!" He explained what had happened to the blonde.

"Since when do you care? I'm surprised you're not laughing and celebrating that he died. I'm surprised you didn't think that it was funny, especially since you were the one to kill him," Kyle said, amused by the look on Cartman's face.

"Well, this time it was really disturbing... I don't know why..."

'_We've seen a lot worse,'_ Kyle thought. Then it hit him: maybe Cartman himself didn't know exactly how he felt about Kenny. "Why do you care fatass?" Cartman didn't answer. Instead, he stood against the wall and slowly slid down, his face in his hands. This was getting interesting. Kyle looked at Stan and nodded towards the door. Stan frowned, but he got up and left the room. Kyle stood over Cartman. He really did look sad. Kyle sat next to him, studied him for a while, and then spoke. "Do you... like Kenny?"

Cartman stared at him in disbelief. "What are you trying to say? Just because you got lucky and punched me doesn't mean I won't kick your ass you fucking Jew!" Kyle ignored Cartman's rudeness. He didn't really like Cartman, but he was his friend, somehow, and he needed his help.

"Well come on Cartman. Admit it, you've acted way different around him. Remember that time he got sick last year? You were really worried. After he died, you even said you missed him."

"Yeah, he's my friend. And he's a lot cooler than you assholes."

"I'm just saying, some people don't realize they like someone, I thought you had probably considered it once before or something."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have to go meet Kenny at-" He stopped. He was silent for a moment, then got up and left. Stan reentered, much to Kyle's surprise.

"I thought you left."

"We need to talk about this. We can be together," Kyle's heart rose- "but no one can know." -and then sank.

"No Stan, just, please, go home or something. Stan obeyed. Kyle sighed. Nothing seemed to be going right.

_Wow, I hope that wasn't _too_ long. But anyway, yes, this chapter. It was really hard to do, mostly because I've never been kissed before (yeah, go on and laugh) so sorry if it was stupid. Things get a little racy in the next chapter, so be prepared or stop now! (It's not that bad-kind of...)_

_**Semi important:**__ The next chapter was pre-written on a notebook. For reasons unknown, it along with another one (unrelated) was __**taken from my room**__. I am trying to find it, but I have to start writing soon, even if I can't find it before I completely forget that whole section! Thanks for reading! _


	3. Stubborn

_Third chapter! Warning: This chapter is kind of... not really R-rated, but it sort of has a lot of sexual jokes. I have to keep them, or else a lot of this chapter won't make sense. It's nothing too bad, just really awkward if you're used to something more G rated :\ catch my drift? In other words, __good sense of humor is highly appreciated__! _

Chapter 3: Stubborn

"Hey Cartman, sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I'm in front of the arcade, hurry over." Kenny was calling Cartman on a payphone. He was glad South Park didn't get rid of them like other cities. He would probably never own a cell phone in his life-er, lives.

"Hey Kenny!" It was Bebe. That stupid bitch never knew when she wasn't wanted.

"What is it?" Kenny took out a flask from his pocket and drank its contents. Bebe slapped him on the arm. "What the hell Bebe?"

"You're still drinking? You told me you quit!"

"Why do you care?" Kenny sneered. "God Bebe, I am so sick of your shit. _I don't like you_. I promised you I would stop drinking so you'd sleep with me again, but you decided to go off the pill and PMSed all over me you stupid bitch!"

Bebe's hand cracked against Kenny's face. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me that way again you bastard!" She turned on her heels and made her way down the street.

"Bitch," Kenny murmured. Why were people always trying to tell him what they thought was best for him?

"Hey dude, glad to see you're back!"

"Oh, hey Kyle, what are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to meet Cartman here."

"Oh really?" Kyle began to smile, and it only became wider when he saw Cartman heading towards them. He took a large step closer to his blonde friend. "Mind if I join you?" Kyle was a terrible flirt, but it was enough to get Kenny to grin suggestively.

"Sure, maybe you can help me play against Cartman. Then later, you can beat me." Kenny was attractive, but he wasn't really Kyle's type. Still, he couldn't help but blush. Kyle hated to admit it, but he was doing this for Cartman.

Cartman was standing behind Kenny, a combination of anger and- jealousy? on his face. Kyle glared at him. "Holy-! Kenny!" Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. This was moving really fast, but he had to keep going, just to prove Cartman wrong. "You can practice with my joystick later."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Hey Cartman, no, we're just talking." Kenny smiled at Kyle, and began to make his way through the arcade doors.

"Hi Cartman," Kyle snickered. He took a step forward, but in a matter of seconds, he was being pinned against the wall. His eyes met Cartman's, who had no trace of amusement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jew?"

"I'm just flirting. Sorry if you don't like it."

Yeah, well, why Kenny?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I-well, he's my friend... I don't want you to get your Jew germs on him."

"Again, why would you care? Unless you want to get _your_ germs on him?" Cartman didn't answer, and went into the building. Kyle laughed for a few seconds, and then joined his friends.

While Cartman showed Kenny how to play the arcade games without paying, Kyle stood by the front counter and talked to the employee behind it to keep him distracted. The boys played for a while, Cartman against Kenny and Kyle. After about half an hour, the employee was starting to get suspicious, so they decided to leave.

"What do we do know?" Kenny looked around for something fun after the boys had left the arcade.

"Let's go get something to eat," Cartman suggested. The other two boys shrugged, and they went on their way. Eventually, they ended up at some burger joint. Like most, it also had chicken...and a bit more uncommon, hot dogs... Kyle asked for a foot long. Cartman caught on and ordered the same. Kenny had to borrow money, so he just ordered a soda. The boys sat down to their lunch. Kyle could tell Cartman knew exactly what was going on, so he began without hesitation.

"This thing has so much grease on it." He placed the tip of the hotdog in his mouth and began sucking.

"What are you doing?" Cartman was on his last nerve.

"I don't like grease, that's all. Kenny's not bothered with it." That wasn't true, he was staring at Kyle intensely, trying not to jump him.

"Well, if you don't like it, don't put it in your mouth." Cartman's teeth were gritted now.

"Fine." Kyle left for a moment to wash his hands, and when he came back, he began to stroke the hotdog while squeezing, until large amounts of grease dripped from the sides. Kenny pretended to drink his soda, but it didn't muffle his moaning.

Cartman made his move next. "I don't mind a little grease, I like things wet before I eat them." Kenny, who was taking another sip of soda, nearly choked to death.

Kyle smiled. This was actually exciting, fun even. He winked at Kenny who looked like he was ready to burst-literally. But Cartman wouldn't let Kyle outdo him.

"Let's hurry up and eat, this sucks." Both Kyle and Kenny sat with mouths agape as Cartman thrust the entire foot long down his throat and swallowed without chewing. "No gag reflex," he continued, smiling suggestively at Kenny.

"-Excuse me-" Kenny got up from his chair and ran for the bathroom.

Cartman glared at Kyle. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, it's really obvious what we're both doing. If you don't tell him how you feel, then I'll tell him for you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, it would be nice to be right about something for a change. But believe me, you don't want to miss out on something that could make you happy-"

"Damn it Kyle, I do _not_ like Kenny! This was difficult. Luckily, Kyle had another idea. Kenny returned shortly after their conversation, and quietly began sipping his soda. Kyle looked at Cartman and whispered "_last chance."_Cartman shook his head. Kyle shrugged and lowered the soda can from Kenny's lips.

"I think you have to go to the bathroom again," he murmured in Kenny's ear. Almost immediately, Kenny lunged forward and began hungrily engulfing Kyle's mouth with his own. People at other tables were staring, but that just made things more exciting. Somehow, the boys made it into the bathroom. When they came up for air, Kenny headed them toward the handicap stall, then proceeded to kissing Kyle feverishly. He began at his lips and eventually made his way to Kyle's collar bone, where he nipped at his skin.

Kyle let out cries of pleasure, but he soon began to panic as he felt Kenny go lower, and even lower-

Cartman burst into the bathroom. He opened the unlocked stall door. When he saw what was happening, he sighed heavily, then turned and walked out of the room.

Kenny looked after Cartman, confused. "What was that about?" He rolled is eyes. "Oh well, where were we?"

"Kenny, wait!" Kyle had to admit, he wasn't totally opposed to what Kenny was about to do, but it wouldn't be fair to anybody if he let that happen. "That was awesome, but I'm trying to set you up with Cartman..." Kyle blushed as he realized just how stupid this whole thing sounded.

"Really? Cause I've never seen anyone do it like that before."

"Dude, believe me, he really likes you. I was trying to make him jealous, but he's really stubborn. Just... give him some hints, he'll get it eventually.

"Alright, but if you're wrong, I'm not forgetting about you." Kenny smiled at Kyle and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm right." The boys began to leave the stall.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to keep quiet about this?"

"Nah, tell as many people as you want, just don't make anything up." Kenny smiled approvingly.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find Cartman."

What a rush! Everyone stared at the two boys as they left, but it felt amazing. It would be great if it was like this all the time, but Stan would never go for it-

Stan.

Suddenly, the world didn't seem so amazing anymore.

_I'm stopping the chapter __**right here**__. It's better to separate it from the rest, just because it feels totally random to me. Originally, I wasn't going to put this story online, so it might seem weird. If you lasted this long, keep going, it gets better._


	4. Together?

_Still here? Great! Review if you like it, or if you don't, but you have to say why :)_

Chapter 4: Together?

All eyes were on Kyle as he walked through the halls at school. People stopped talking when he entered a room. Some glared, others smiled, and a few just looked amazed.

Luckily, at lunch, his same group of friends were waiting for him, Stan and Wendy excluded. Token, Craig, and Clyde sat silently, wondering if they should ask him if the rumors they had heard were true. Bebe on the other hand, was talking her face off to Kenny and Cartman, apparently forgiving Kenny for what had happened over the weekend. Kyle and Kenny hadn't found Cartman on Saturday, so things were a bit awkward, but Kenny could flirt in any situation. "-That's great Bebe, but why does it matter?"

"Videogames are a menace to society. They make people lazy, fat, and slow," she returned, not even attempting to be subtle about looking at Cartman.

"Whatever Bebe. And don't think I didn't see that. Stop being a bitch. If anything..." Kenny rested his hand on Cartman's leg and rubbed slowly. "He's the exact opposite." Bebe sat with her mouth wide open, staring at Kenny's moving arm. "Shut your mouth, someone's going to think you're suggesting something."

The tale snickered as Bebe flushed and got up to leave, but an evil grin spread across her face as Wendy and Stan approached the table and sat next to her. Kenny rolled his eyes. Just because they had come didn't mean he was going to stop. Cartman began to whimper as Kenny went further up his leg.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Wendy leaned over the table to get a better look. "Gross! Kenny, what the hell is wrong with you? Stop harassing Cartman, that's disturbing!" Everyone at the table was staring at them.

Cartman pounded his fist on the table. "Shut up Wendy." He looked over at Kenny. "Can I talk to you for a second?" the boys headed toward the hallway.

"That was weird." Wendy looked at Bebe, then Stan who was following the two boys. "Where are you going?"

"I want to see what happens," Her boyfriend answered.

"Stan, it's not good to pry into people's business-" He was already leaving. Kyle decided to follow him.

"Kenny, what the hell were you doing?" Cartman was pacing, averting eyes his eyes from his blonde friend. His hands trembled at his sides.

"Sorry dude, someone told me you liked me."

Cartman froze. "It was that damn Jew, wasn't it?"

"Maybe..."

"Why the hell would you even believe him?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't suspect anything either..."

"Seriously?" Cartman took a timid step toward his friend.

"And you are pretty hot" Kenny also stepped forward, causing Cartman to blush and take a step backward. "Especially for someone who used to be a fatass." By now, Kenny had Cartman pinned against the wall. The larger boy hesitantly leaned forward, closing his eyes. Kenny began to laugh. "I knew it! God Cartman, what took you so long?" He took a step back, and Cartman followed, almost tripping over his own feet. Kenny's laughter continued. When he was finished, he looked up at his friend and smiled. "How about we go to a movie or something? I can tell you're not ready for what I want to do to you."

"I'm not a fag Kenny." Cartman paused, then smiled. "But I guess I'll make an exception for you."

Kyle had been listening from around the corner. "Thank God that's over."

Stan had been watching the couple. He turned to face Kyle. "What do you mean?"

I sort of got them together, sort of."

"How did you manage to do that?"

Kyle told his story, sparing no detail. He wanted to make sure Stan knew exactly what had happened.

"I don't think you should hang around Kenny anymore."

"What?" Since when was Stan allowed to tell him what to do?

"People are going to start saying things."

"They already are." Stan took a few steps back. "What are you doing? Are just going to stop hanging out with me just because people will call me gay?"

"We are friends..."

"Stan!" Wendy looked around. Where's Kenny and Cartman?"

"I don't really know," He answered.

"It's none of your business anyway. Didn't you say it was bad to pry?" Wendy looked up at Kyle, whom she had been ignoring.

"Well, I'm trying to make sure Kenny's not off molesting anyone."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well, Wendy, all I know is that they like each other, so no one's in any danger."

"I wasn't even talking to you _Kyle_." She looked at Stan. "Come on, Stan, let's go back to our seats." The couple began to walk back towards the cafeteria. Kyle looked back around the corner. Kenny and Cartman were gone. Oh well. He made his way to the cafeteria. There was no way he was going to let them intimidate him.

"Where are we going?" Cartman was being led through the snow by Kenny, who still wouldn't answer his question. He waited until they were off of school grounds. "Kenny?"

"We're going to the movies. You said you wanted to go, right?"

"Now? I have a test next period!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Look dude, if you're going to date me, you'll have to be willing to take some risks." He paused when he realized that Cartman had stopped walking and turned around to see what was wrong. "What is it?"

"Dating? I thought you never dated anyone."

Kenny smiled. "Yeah well, I'm making an exception for _you_." Cartman returned the smile as Kenny gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go see that movie."

The next day at lunch, the entire cafeteria was silent. Everyone stared as Kenny and Cartman walked to their seats, holding hands. Cartman looked around nervously, ready to die of embarrassment from the piercing looks. The couple made it to the table, but when they tried to sit down, Wendy waved them away.

"Sorry, but you guys can't sit here." She gave them a mocking grin and cocked her head toward an empty table a few feet away. The boys shrugged, and without hesitation, took their seats at the other table. Wendy and Bebe high-fived each other. Kyle glared at them and got up to join his friends. "Kyle, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go sit with them." The caferteria had begun talking after Kenny and Cartman had reached the table, but a few people had begun to watch the group again.

"You know Kyle, if you do, everyone is definitely going to believe that you're gay." Wendy was really pushing it. Kyle hated to hear her talk. He had to do something that would make her shut up. He grabbed Stan, pulled him up, and kissed him quickly, but long enough for half the cafeteria to see. Wendy stood, unable to speak. That worked.

"Well Wendy, I guess they'd be right." He continued to head toward the other table. Cartman and Kenny sat, looking at him. "What?"

"Wow Kyle, you _are_ a freak." Kenny eyed him.

"Yeah, that was really weird." Cartman agreed.

"Hey, is there anything going on between you and Stan?" Kenny asked.

Kyle looked at his raven haired friend, who was staring into space while Wendy kissed him repeatedly. "Noting," He answered. "Nothing at all."

Kyle had been walking around town for a few hours. He still couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't believe he had kissed Stan in front of everyone. He felt bad for taking advantage of his friend, but he really had enjoyed it.

Eventually, he made it home. He had called his mom to tell her he would be arriving home late so she wouldn't freak out when he did arrive. "Hey guys!" He called. Ike and Gerald were sitting on the couch, staring like zombies at the TV screen. They didn't answer.

"Hi Bubby!" Kyle's mom called from the kitchen. Kyle began to head up the stairs. "Oh by the way, your friend Stan is upstairs." Kyle froze.

"He seems pissed," Ike added. "What did you do to him?" Kyle didn't answer. He raced upstairs to his room, but as soon as he reached his door, he suddenly became timid. He slowly began to turn his doorknob, taking slow breaths so that he could think of what to say. As he progressed further, the door swiftly opened, pulling him in. Stan was on the other side. He grabbed Kyle and pushed him against the wall.

"Kyle, why the _hell_ did you kiss me in front of everyone?" He leaned his face toward his friend, but this time, he was only trying to threaten him. Stan kept eye contact and waited. He breathed slowly, as if he had been running while he was waiting for Kyle.

"Your girlfriend's annoying Stan, I had to do something to keep her quiet."

"Yeah, well, why did you have to do _that_?"

"I told you Stan, I like you."

"Shut the _fuck up_ Kyle."

"No. I-"At that moment, Kyle spotted a sleeping bag on the floor. Stan turned around to see what he was looking at, and then backed away from his friend shyly.

"Oh yeah, my dad wanted to start a flea circus- long story short, we're getting our house fumigated and your parents invited me to stay here."

"I'm surprised you said yes."

Stan began to answer, but the doorbell rang. The boys waited, worried that someone was coming to report what had happened at school. They became even more uneasy when there was no conversation heard from below. After a few seconds, someone was heard running up the stairs. Kenny appeared through the door and landed on Kyle's bed. Cartman slowly followed behind him. He was surprised to see Stan at Kyle's house.

"Hey, nice to see you two together. Did we come at the wrong time?"

"Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something," Kyle answered.

Kenny grinned. "Don't mind me, keep going."

"Not like that!" Stan took a large step away from Kyle.

"That's too bad. So why are you here?"

"My house is being fumigated."

"Oh."

Cartman stood by the door, still looking at Stan.

"We just came over to find out what's going on." Kenny continued. "But I have to piss, wait a second." He left the room, and the remaining boys stood awkwardly, trying not to look at each other.

"Why don't you punch him or something?" Stan jumped when Cartman broke the silence.

"Wh-what?" He answered.

"If you're mad at him, why don't you punch him or something?" Cartman repeated.

"Why would I do that? Kyle's my friend."

"But he _kissed_ you. If I didn't know any better..."

"Cartman, shut _up_." Stan stormed up to the larger boy and pushed him as hard as he could.

"...I'd say you enjoyed it."

Stan balled his fists and aimed for Cartman's face, but he was stopped by Kenny, who held tightly onto hi s arm.

"Calm down Stan." He was not smiling, but he tried to keep the mood light. "There's no reason to go crazy."

"Boys! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Broflovski called.

"Um, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Kyle asked as Kenny released Stan's arm.

"No thanks, we have plans. Kenny smiled at his boyfriend, who suddenly became eager to leave. After the boys left, Kyle and Stan joined the family for dinner. Ike kept staring at Stan, who noticed, and kept on glaring at him to make him stop, but he would just smile and eat his peas.

Kyle sat up in his bed. He hated it when he was thirsty in the middle of the night. He travelled downstairs and got out a cup from the cabinet. As he was filling up his cup, he heard someone coming up from behind him. He spun around and his eye's met with Stan's. He sighed with relief. "Stan, what are you doing down here?"

"I really do like you Kyle..."

"I know, you told me before."

"You were right, there's no reason to hide..."

"Really?" Kyle searched his friend's eyes. "Oh. Stan, you're sleepwalking. Go back to bed."

"What?"

"I'll meet you up there, just go."

Stan staggered back upstairs. Kyle drank his water, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back upstairs. He wished he hadn't believed Stan in the first place, but how was he supposed to know he wasn't awake? Still, he was angry at him. A few minutes later, he returned to his room. Stan was sitting on his bed, watching him.

"Stan, you're sleepwalking, go to bed."

"No I'm not dude, it's too cold in here to sleep." It was true, his eyes were focused. Kyle's parents turned off the heating at night since they decided they didn't need it if they were sleeping.

"Well go back to your sleeping bag then."

"It doesn't help. Can we share your comforter?"

"Off," Kyle said sternly. Stan frowned, but listened to his friend.

Kyle woke up again. He could feel Stan's arms wrapping around him. As he pretended to sleep, he could feel Stan shaking. At first, he thought it was because of the cold, but as his shirt became damp, he realized Stan was crying.

_Blech, I had to practically re-write this whole part, so it's really weird. In fact, the whole missing notebook parts of the story are going to have to be re-written, other than a story summary I wrote to remember what happened. But everything else _ I don't think the other chapters will feel so awkward for me though, only because for this one, I intentionally took out a part of the story and put something else in. The rest won't be like this, so keep going! :D _


	5. Death and Destruction

_I really wish I could work on this story more often, but I have school and parties (yay!) Especially since I forget to read over for mistakes (sorry about that) but I did realize that I made lines to divide long periods of time, and they're not showing up, so that will hopefully change. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, it makes me know people are actually reading. :L_

Chapter 5: Death and Destruction

Kyle woke up alone the next morning. According to his mom, Stan had left about an hour earlier. That was fine, Kyle wasn't in the mood for an awkward conversation anyway. He got ready for school and hastily ran out the door, trying to escape his mother's complaints about why he hadn't left for school early like Stan. Kyle decided to stop by Kenny's house. Usually he would walk straight to school to make sure he had time to study before homeroom, but it wouldn't matter if he missed one day.

Kenny was already standing outside, looking around, probably waiting for Cartman. "Hey Kenny!" Kyle called. Kenny gave a stiff wave. When Kyle got closer he realized that Kenny was hunched over, struggling to stand up. "Woah, are you okay dude?"

"Not really. I got some really bad tapeworm or something, and I'm pretty sure it's eating me out from the inside." Kyle cringed. If it were him in this situation, he'd panic, but he supposed Kenny was used to it by now, no matter how abnormally severe it seemed. Kenny closed his eyes and began to sway. "I'll be fine though," He murmured. When he saw Cartman approaching them, he straightened up and forced a smile.

"Jew," Cartman grunted, acknowledging Kyle's existence. "Hi Kenny." He hugged his boyfriend protectively, keeping his eyes on the redhead. Kenny returned the embrace, leaning weakly on Cartman for support. "Well, there's no reason to waste time, let's go."

Suddenly, Kenny dropped to his knees, then moaned loudly and clutched his stomach in agony. He raised his hand to his mouth, but blood began to flow from the sides and stain the white snow. Kyle and Cartman could only stare in horror. Kenny began to rise slowly, almost out of breath. "I don't think I can go today," he whispered. He staggered back into his house, leaving his friends in shock.

The two remaining boys stood in silence for a few moments, staring at Kenny's blood on the ground. Eventually, unable to look anymore, Cartman turned and began to head for school. Kyle followed. When they reached the school building, the boys went their separate ways. Neither of them wanted to remember what had just happened.

* * *

"Eric Cartman to the principal's office, Eric Cartman..." The voice on the intercom echoed through the classroom. Cartman rolled his eyes; what had he done? Apparently his mom was sick and needed his help. That was a first. He packed his things and walked down the hallway, towards the exit. Kyle stood by one of the bathrooms, giving him some weird look.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sick Eric, I need you to come home and take care of me." Kyle's imitation of Cartman's mother made him do a double take.

"Why the fuck did you pull me out of class? I don't wanna hang out with you or something, so leave me alone. Great! I can't even go back now or they'll ask why I'm not helping my mom. Seriously, can't you entertain yourself without involving me?"

"That's not why fatass!"

"Then what for?" Kyle hesitated. "Well?"

"Kenny called me-" Cartman didn't let Kyle continue. He sprinted to the exit and fled to Kenny's house.

The McCormick house had gotten worse over the years. The windows were completely broken, letting in the cold at all hours of the day. When there was electricity, water, or gas, it was always in low supply, and would often be low quality. Many fires had been started by rat-chewed wires that had sparked, leaving the kitchen and living room area charred and burnt smelling. Snow blew in through the windows and became absorbed by the carpets and walls, creating mold almost everywhere. Every once in a while, someone would walk in and quickly make off with some of the furniture. Household items began to disappear, and eventually, so did family members. They were around, Kenny just didn't know where.

Cartman opened the door slowly, anxious about what he might see. Kenny sat wrapped in a thin blanket on the couch, rocking back and forth while shaking violently. He was watching a movie on VHS, or rather, staring in its direction. The volume was on low, making it impossible to guess what was going on on the fuzzy screen. Kenny's face was hollow, and he wore no expression. Cartman watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to moan slowly.

"Kenny? Cartman inched closer to his boyfriend, who stopped his outcries and smiled weakly. He obviously wasn't fooling anyone. "What's wrong?"

"Tapeworm," Kenny replied slowly, trying not to wear himself out.

"Oh." Cartman looked Kenny over. He could see his skin through the blanket. "Kenny, do you have a shirt on?" Kenny shook his head. "Why not?" Cartman was on the verge of panic. Kenny was just sitting there, allowing himself to freeze to death.

"I just want to die already."

"What?" This really wasn't helping Cartman calm down.

"This is incredibly painful, I don't want to- never mind, that's not the point. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while. Not too long, but long enough. We've only been going out a few days, and I was wondering if you would still want to. I'll understand if you can't wait for me."

"Why would you think I'd want to end this? Damn it Kenny, you must really not know how happy you make me." He smiled at the blonde and took his hand. Kenny squeezed as hard as he could, and returned the smile.

"In that case I guess I'll go put a shirt on." Kenny got up and shuffled to his bedroom. Cartman sat on the couch and waited. Minutes became hours, and Cartman was still sitting motionless in front of the TV, watching the black and white static of the VHS tape and listening to its faint roaring. He knew Kenny was dead, he just couldn't believe it.

* * *

It was almost ridiculous how much attention Kyle had received at school. He had expected to sit alone, but Butters joined him, which was nice of him. Still, Kyle could feel everyone's eyes on him as he tried to concentrate on Butter's rambling.

But that was earlier. He was home know, brushing his teeth. Stan was still there, but the boys were not speaking to each other. They went to bed without saying a word. Kyle was woken up by Stan once more, who was grabbing onto him like the night before. This time, Kyle pushed him off. Stan scrambled to get away, but Kyle quickly flipped over and grabbed him on the arm.

"What are you doing?" Kyle watched Stan, who was trying to climb out of the bed. "Cut it out. What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seriously? That was his best response?

"Well, for one thing, you're in my bed, and secondly, I _know_ that you were holding onto me or something. What's that about?"

"I'm just trying to stay warm."

"Alright, well, why were you crying the night before?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I was awake Stan. You couldn't expect me to sleep through that. What's going on with you?"

Stan sighed. "I'm just really frustrated. This whole situation is really hard to deal with."

Kyle sat up. He stared at his friend, trying to make sure he had heard him correctly. "You're kidding me right? If you don't like the situation, just change it. You don't have to go out with Wendy. You could go out with... well, you could just be single, or something..."

Stan smiled. "I understand what you mean." He leaned forward and grabbed Kyle, pulling him into a tight hug. "Look, I know Wendy sucks. I'll break up with her. Just give me two weeks, okay?"

Kyle looked up at his friend. This was great. He just hoped he could trust Stan. "Well, until that time comes, get out of my bed," Kyle said with a smile.

Neither Bebe nor Wendy were sitting at their table. This was Kyle's chance. He sat down next to Stan, who tried to ignore his other friends' questioning looks. Cartman had also taken advantage of the situation. He wasn't talking though. Kenny wasn't at school, so it was time to accept that he had died. Cartman wasn't in the mood for talking, but he didn't want to have to sit alone with Kyle if he didn't have to.

Unfortunately, Bebe and Wendy did show up. Wendy stopped short. When she saw Kyle sitting next to Stan, she wedged herself between the two of them and began talking to Stan. Kyle glared at her, and then at Stan, who hadn't spoken up about her rudeness. Bebe sat herself down next to Cartman. She stroked his arm suggestively.

"So Cartman, I heard you're single." She rested her hand on his leg, like Kenny had. "If you ever feel lonely-" Cartman smacked her hand. She yelped in pain, then punched Cartman as hard as she could on the shoulder. "What the _hell_ was that for? Just because your stupid boyfriend is dead doesn't mean you can act like a jackass!"

"Shut your face Bebe! You're annoying! I don't want to talk to you, because all you want to do is whore yourself everywhere. You think it makes people like you, but it doesn't. Leave me _the fuck_ alone." Bebe ran from the table.

Wendy threw her straw at Cartman. "Nice going fatass!" She ran after her friend. After she had gone, the other boys at the table gained the courage to speak. Token was the first one to talk.

"…So... you're gay?" He looked at Kyle, trying not to be offensive.

"Yeah, I thought I had made that pretty obvious," Kyle responded.

"How long have you known?" Clyde leaned in, interested.

"Well..." Wendy appeared back at the table. She was furious.

"Thanks a lot Cartman! Thanks to you Bebe locked herself in a bathroom stall! Go back to your table! Both of you!"

"Wendy, calm down. You're overreacting." Stan stood up and walked carefully towards his girlfriend.

"_I'm_ overreacting? Stan, you're _my_ boyfriend, these are _my_ friends, and this is _my_ table! If you want them here, that's fine with me, but _we_ are over!" She turned and went to rejoin her friend in the bathroom.

The boys sat looking at Stan. "Uh, wow. Sorry about that dude." Craig shifted in his seat. So many things were going on at the same time. Stan stood, stunned by what had just happened. He sat back down next to Kyle, resting his head on the table. Kyle looked him over. This was bad. Stan actually looked like he was upset. He was going to try to win Wendy back, and they'd never be together, and-"

Stan grabbed Kyle's hand under the table, and Kyle stopped panicking. Stan turned his face towards him and gave him a smile. Maybe things were going great after all.

* * *

A week had passed,and Stan and Kyle had spent the time getting used to acting like a "couple." They still weren't out at school, but Kyle had decided that since Stan wasn't dating Wendy anymore, that was enough. Stan had returned home that Tuesday, much to their disappointment. But they had more time together at school. None of the boys tried to sit near Wendy, so Cartman, Stan, and Kyle all sat together at their "reject" table.

Stan had invited Kyle over to his house. At the moment, the two boys were sitting down at the couch. Stan's parents had just left for a party.

"Uh, I ordered pizza... do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Let's see..." Stan looked through a pile of DVDs under the TV. "We have- a few old kid movies, uh, Die Another Day, Poltergeist-"

"You have Poltergeist? Cool! Come on, let's watch it."

"Do we have to?"

Kyle laughed. "Why? Are you scared?" Stan looked down. "You are! Come on, you have to watch it, it's really good."

"Fine. But can we keep the lights on?"

"That'll take away the effect of the movie. Don't worry, I'll be right here." He smiled at Stan jokingly. Still, it took Kyle another fifteen minutes to convince Stan to watch it.

The boys were lying on the couch, watching the movie. It was barely into the scary scenes, but Stan was already holding on to Kyle, burying his face into his shirt so he wouldn't have to see the screen. "Can we pause it please?" Stan whimpered. Kyle laughed slightly, and paused the movie.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long..." Kyle stared at the bloody sink. He wished they could keep going; this was his favorite part. But he could tell Stan had had enough.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that bad until... well I mean, how can you watch someone rip off their own face and not be freaked out?"

Kyle shrugged. "It was pretty freaky for me the first time, but then it gets kind of cool."

"Whatever you say. So... until I can get the courage to look at this, what do you want to do?"

"Hm..." Stan jumped on Kyle while he pretended to think. They began kissing immediately. Stan began to take Kyle's shirt off. "This is new." Kyle smiled up at his friend.

"It's your fault for looking so good. I can barely keep my hands off of you." Stan started to take off his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Forget it," Kyle encouraged. Stan nodded, and continued. Soon, there was furious knocking at the door. The two boys stopped. Stan got up and walked hesitantly towards the door. He opened it, then took a step back.

"Tweek?"

"Here's your pizza!" Tweek stood in the doorway, the pizza shaking in his hands.

"It took you a really long time."

"Yeah! I dropped the pizzas a couple of times so I had to go back!"

"It was still really long..."

"I've been standing here for about 20 minutes! I couldn't ring to doorbell, too much pressure!" Tweek began to pull at his shirt. Stan soon realized that along with his usual twitching, Tweek was also shaking from the cold.

"Dude, do you wanna come in?"

"Argh! Fine! Just not too long or I'll lose my job and my parents will sell me into slavery!" Tweek took a step forward, but Stan stopped him.

"One second." He turned around and looked at Kyle, who was still shirtless on the couch. He motioned for him to go upstairs. Kyle shook his head. There was no way he was going to be treated like this. Stan rolled his eyes. "Sorry Tweek, can't let you in."

"But you said-"

"Sorry!" Stan took the pizza from the blonde's shaking hands.

"That's $8.00!"

"It's been way more than 30 minutes. It's free."

"W-wait! Our company doesn't have that policy-!" The door shut. Tweek screamed, and was heard running through the snow.

"Well, the pizza's ice cold, but- what?" Kyle was staring angrily at his friend. He put his shirt back on and headed upstairs. When he returned, he had his backpack with him.

"I thought you were okay with this, but I guess you're still going to be a jerk."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" The doorbell rang again. "Just wait there okay?" Stan opened the door again. "Alright Tweek, I'll get your money-" It was Wendy.

"Oh Stan, I'm so sorry!" She began to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please take me back! I was so mean!"

"Uh, Wendy..."

"Please Stan! I promise, I'll never overreact again!"

Kyle walked towards the doorway, trying to leave. "Yeah Stan, you should take her back."

Wendy wiped her eyes. "What is he doing here?"

"I just needed to pick something up. I was just leaving." Kyle turned around, his eyes locked on Stan. "I hope you two are happy together."

_YUS! I'm done with this chapter finally! I'm so tired X/ but that's cool, it's the weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, it only gets better from here! If you didn't... let's hope it gets better from here! _


	6. If it Makes You Happy

_Ohhhh, drama! Maybe I should tone it down a bit... maybe }:) _

Chapter 6: If it Makes You Happy

Two months had passed. Kyle and Stan hadn't talked since the night Wendy came over. Kyle didn't even look at him when they passed each other in the hallway. His friends and his former table would have gladly let him sit with them, other than Bebe, Wendy, and possibly Stan, but they were too afraid to invite him over. Kyle still decided not to sit with them anyway. Cartman, on the other hand, jumped at the chance to sit with them as soon as it came, leaving Kyle to sit either with Butters or by himself.

Whenever Stan tried to make eye contact with him and Wendy was around, she would keep talking to him and kissing him over and over. It was getting ridiculous. Today, Kyle was sitting alone, watching Stan. He was talking to Bebe, who had her hand on his shoulder. Disgusting. Kyle looked down at his lunch, some sort of weird sandwich. He didn't feel in the mood for food.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?"

"No, you can have it." Kyle handed his mystery meat sandwich forward, towards the voice. His head snapped upward. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?" His mouth was already full of sandwich.

"You're back! It feels like it's been forever!"

"You know I've been gone way longer that this before." Kenny smiled, then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Eric?"

"...Eric?" Kyle searched his brain. "Oh, Cartman? He's right there." Kyle pointed behind Kenny at Cartman, who was arguing with Craig while Wendy rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't sit with you?"

"No, why would he?"

"Well, he does owe you; you kind of set us up after all."

"No offense, but I don't really want his company."

Kenny laughed. "I understand." He turned in his seat, looked at Cartman, and gave him a playful wave, and then quickly turned back around in his seat. Cartman sat staring at his back for a few moments, and then ran out of his seat and sat himself next to his boyfriend. Kenny gave him a warm smile. "Miss me?" He kissed Cartman on the cheek.

"Yeah, a lot." He gave Kenny a hug and didn't let go. Kenny had never had anyone so happy to see him before. "Come over later?" Cartman placed his chin on Kenny's shoulder.

"Of course."

Kyle got up from his seat to give the two of them time to talk. He sat at the front of the school building, watching people play in the snow. There was nothing to do, but lunch would be over soon.

"So, Kenny and Cartman are happy..." Kyle looked up. Stan was standing against the brick wall, also watching the students playing.

"Yeah, okay. Why are you here?"

"Are you happy? You don't really act the same anymore."

"Of course Stan, I'm fucking high on happiness, so I keep to myself, go home, and shit sunshine the rest of the day because I only like my toilet," Kyle snapped.

Stan frowned. "There's no reason for sarcasm Kyle, I was just asking."

"Well sorry if I'm not nice and friendly for you Stan." The bell rang. "But I do hope that your life is the best it will ever be." Kyle stormed off.

Stan shook his head sadly. His life wouldn't be any good without Kyle in it.

* * *

"Man, it's been a long time since I last came you your house." Kenny looked around. Cartman's house hadn't really changed much: there were more pictures on the wall, and the once yellow walls had been painted white. "White? That's really lame."

"Mom said it makes us seem more normal, or whatever," Cartman replied.

"Nice dude, I think I heard that in a horror movie-" Kenny almost tripped over Mr. Kitty, but he carefully stepped around her.

"Stupid cat," Cartman grunted.

"Same old mean Eric, huh?"

Cartman smiled. "Eric? Had you been hanging around Butters before you were gone? He's the only one who calls me Eric."

"Nah, I just didn't like calling you by your last name. You call your enemies by their last name. Besides, I like Eric." By know they had made themselves comfortable on the couch, Cartman lying down with Kenny huddled next to him, his head buried in his chest.

"So what do you wanna do know?" Cartman stroked Kenny's hair. It was pretty well kept for someone who had just died.

"I just want to sleep if that's okay with you. Dying always makes me tired for some reason." Kenny's eyes were already closing.

"Yeah, that's fine." Cartman pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. In a matter of seconds, the blonde boy was snoring softly in his arms. Cartman had never seen Kenny asleep before, or at least, not like this. He'd seen him sleeping in class, drool running onto his hand, which was keeping his head up, and onto his paper until it was soaking wet with spit. He'd seen him dead, on the rare occasions when he wasn't horribly mangled, but this was different. It was almost like he could tell what Kenny was dreaming. He made all sorts of small noises and even talked a bit. It was adorable, and also relaxing. Cartman could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and eventually, he also feel asleep.

* * *

Kyle sat on living room couch with Ike. They were watching a rerun of the Terrance and Phillip Show. "I can't believe you used to watch this." Ike studied the TV screen.

"Then why are _you_ watching it?" Kyle rolled his eyes. For a genius, Ike wasn't really making any sense.

Ike bit into a carrot stick. "I like watching people act like idiots; it makes me feel even more intelligent." He grinned, pieces of carrot stuck between his teeth.

"You know they have a new series out, right? Why not watch that?" The boys paused their conversation and watched as Terrance farted in Phillip's face. Classic.

"These are so old though. I like the assumptions about the future that they make. Like the first episode of 2000: hover boards, hah! So stupid."

"Hey, that episode was really popular when it came out! We had a party for it and everything..."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ike, the computer's broken again, a little help?" The boys' dad called from upstairs. Judging by frustration in his voice, he'd already tried fixing it.

Ike groaned. "Hold on dad, don't touch anything!" The boys heard a loud thud come from above them. "Great." Ike ran up the stairs before more damage could be done.

"Phillip, there's something I need to tell you," Terrance stated as he and Phillip sat on a couch.

"What is it Terrance?" Phillip inched his face closer to Terrance's, who raised his backside to Phillip and let out a long fart. Both men laughed hysterically. Kyle couldn't help but laugh too; this was one of his favorite episodes.

"What, what, what?" Kyle's mom peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Kyle, I thought you stopped watching that trash TV!"

"You never get mad at Ike when he watches it," Kyle replied.

"Ike is ten and a sophomore at a nice private school."

"My grades are almost just as good as his."

"_Almost_ Bubby. That's not good enough for public school."

"I'm in all AP classes!"

"Calm down Kyle. Listen, I'm walking to the store, do you want anything?"

"Well, we need more carrots, and I guess I could use some gum," Kyle answered.

"Now Kyle, you know how I feel about gum... but I guess you earned it with your A+ in English, so I'll let you have it this one time." Sheila opened the door. "Oh hello Stanley! I'm guessing you're here to see Kyle, come on in." She gave the boys a small smile before shutting the door. Stan stood by the entrance. Neither boy knew what to say.

"Kyle-" Stan was interrupted as Ike and Gerald came downstairs. Ike let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks to dad, we have a few broken parts. We have to go get a new CD drive and speakers."

Gerald smiled sheepishly. "We'll be back." They made their way. "Hey Stan, nice to see you."

Stan smiled back. The door shut behind them. "When will your mom get back?" he asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering. But listen, I wanna know, do you really like who you are?" Kyle couldn't tell what Stan was hinting at.

"Yeah, and no one seems to mind," he answered, unsure of where the answer would lead him.

"Then why not tell your family?"

Kyle thought: Ike gloating about how he knew it all along, his mom complaining about needing a surrogate mother so that he could have a baby to carry on the bloodline, his dad overacting and just being totally awkward- "Have you met my family?"

"Still, until you tell them, you have no reason to be mad at me." It was true. School was one thing, but Kyle's family was the only people who mattered.

Kyle sighed. "You're right, but I wish you could be open at school. It doesn't even matter; you're with Wendy again-"

"Screw Wendy. I'll break up with her. This week. I mean it this time." Stan grabbed Kyle by the hands and held tightly, trying to prove his seriousness.

"That's what would make me happy," Kyle replied, smiling up at his friend.

"Is there any way I can make you any happier?"

"I have a few ideas..."

* * *

Wendy was angry again. Stan had promised he would call her. She went by his house, and according to his parents, he was at Kyle's house. She trudged through the snow, determined to find out what was going on. She knew she'd promised not to be possessive, but this was more about assurance, assurance that Stan wouldn't mess up again. Kyle's house came into view, and Wendy began to sprint. She paused when she reached the door.

'_Should I knock, or see what they're doing?'_ She decided to look through the window to check if they were downstairs. Whatever they were doing, it had better have been important enough for Stan to skip out on her. Wendy heard laughing. '_Terrance and Phillip? Really?' _She stood on her toes to get a better look. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. There, on the couch were Stan and Kyle. From what she could tell, Stan was on top, with Kyle's hands up his shirt. He looked like he was- enjoying it!

Wendy slowly backed away from the window. What had she just seen? She ran back to her house, and started crying as soon as she reached her room. Stan and Kyle? She got out her cell phone; she needed to talk to Bebe. After two rings, her friend picked up the phone.

"Hey Wendy!"

"Bebe, please tell me I'm dreaming!"

Bebe gasped. She obviously hadn't noticed Wendy's tone of voice. "Wendy! Oh my God, you lost your virginity! I'm so happy for you- wait, you don't think you're pregnant, do you?"

"No Bebe, none of that happened!" Wendy cried. Bebe soon realized how sad Wendy sounded.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I saw Stan and Kyle kissing." Silence. "Yeah, in fact, it was full-on making out, and Stan was on top! I bet they're having sex _right now_! This is the worst day of my life!"

"...Maybe it _was_ a dream?" Bebe supplied.

"There's no way it was! Why did I have to look?"

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll get him back, I promise."

* * *

Wendy walked into the school building the next morning with all eyes on her. Great. Bebe had told everyone. That wasn't how Wendy would have gotten even. She would have made Stan admit that he was gay in front of the whole school, or at least the cafeteria, which was pretty much the same thing. But instead, she was being stared at for being the girl whose boyfriend cheated on her with a guy. Just great.

As she sat down at her seat in homeroom, Wendy could feel people's eyes on her. The bell wouldn't ring anytime soon, but she had to hide somewhere away from Stan. She buried her head in her science textbook and pretended to study. After peering over the book a few times, she realized Stan was standing at the door, looking around feverishly like a rabid dog. Wendy ducked back into her book, but it was too late; Stan had seen her.

"Wendy!" Stan whispered. People still noticed though, so he went to sit beside her, also trying to hide. "Did you start a rumor about me or something? ...No, it was Bebe wasn't it? Do you know what she's been saying about me? Everyone's keeps saying that I'm-"

"Actually Stan, it was me- sort of." She cast down her eyes, but then she realized there was no reason to feel guilty. "But it's true. I _saw_ you and Kyle _making out_ on his couch!" Wendy was almost screaming. "Why would you do this to me? You're supposed to be my boyfriend! And why the fuck did you take me back? I can't believe you!"

"Listen, I-"

"Shut up Stan! You're a fag and you know it, and now, the whole school does too! We're over; now get out of my sight."

Wendy waited for Stan to leave, then buried her face in her hands and cried as quietly as she could.

_So much for less drama. I'm pretty sure this chapter will come up short, but if I don't stop here, it will go on __**forever**__. But anyway, I kind of like this chapter-for no real reason. I think it's because it makes Wendy seem more human. I hope the dividers are showing. Every time I try to make even the simplest kind, it never works, so I'll have to go back and fix them when/if I ever find one that does work .~_.~ Thanks for reading :L _


	7. It Goes On

_...I really wish I had done this story from someone's point of view. These adjectives and semicolons are killing me! _

_I took last week off to see if I could get some hits without updating. I did! What's the difference between hits and visitors anyway?_

_I hope you like this chapter. It ends a little strangely, but maybe you won't think so...maybe... Also, good news! I found out how to make those dividers! Why didn't you guys tell me? Lol, I'm joking._

Chapter 7: It Goes On

Kyle stood in front of his open locker. Homeroom was in twenty minutes, and he wanted to study before classes started. Kenny ran up to him, frantic. He grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"Kyle, you need to get the hell out of here!"

"What is now?" Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled, but stopped when he saw how serious Kenny was. "Kenny, what's wrong?"

"Do you what's going on?" Kyle waited for an answer. "Wendy saw you and Stan making out yesterday!"

"What?"

"Dude, _everyone_ knows. Wendy just broke up with Stan, and he's looking for you. You're screwed!"

"Why is he angry at me?" Kyle questioned. "This is his fault too! Besides, how did Wendy see that? Was she- spying?"

"That's not important. You need to go hide or something. I saw Stan and he looked really mad."

"I'm going to my homeroom; I need to study." Kyle wasn't about to let Stan mess with his grades too.

"Then I'll study with you," Kenny offered, watching the halls.

"It's AP English," Kyle replied, giving Kenny a playful smirk.

"Yeah, don't rub it in."

The boys sat together in Kyle's homeroom, trying to study. Kenny looked around nervously. He hated teachers, but it would it have been nice to have one in the room. There were only a few students in the classroom, and most of them looked like they wouldn't try to break up a fight.

"-So then, that sentence is a lack of agreement- Kenny? What are you doing?" Kyle asked when he realized his friend hadn't been listening.

"Nothing." Kenny pretended to stretch, leaning to look out of the door. "Just looking around, making sure everything's in order- oh shit! Stan's coming, hide!"

Kyle panicked and ran to the front of the room and dove under the teacher's desk. Stan's head appeared through the door. He scanned the room until he saw Kenny. "Where's Kyle?"

"Good morning to you too." Kenny rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Where's Kyle?"

"Why don't you calm down before you talk to him?"

"I'll calm down when I'm _done_ talking to him." Stan's eyes settled on the teacher's desk. Kyle's fingers were sticking out from the bottom. "Kyle, that's pathetic. Get up from under the desk." Kyle blushed, embarrassed. He rose from under the desk and some girls snickered as he brushed dust off of himself. "I need to talk to you." Stan headed out the door, looking back at Kyle, who soon followed.

Stan led him into a bathroom, the one no one ever went in. Damn. Both boys entered. The door shut behind Kyle, who was contemplating whether or not he should make a run for it. Before he could decide, Stan grabbed him by the arm. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, calm down." Kyle relaxed.

"What are we doing in here?" Kyle looked up at his tall friend, unsure of his intentions. Stan hesitated, then leaned down and kissed him gingerly on the forehead.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all that matters." Kyle was shocked; he knew Stan cared about him, but he didn't think that he was that important.

"So, are we...together now?"

"Yes." Kyle almost fell over with extreme ecstasy. "But-" Kyle groaned. "Listen," Stan continued. "Wendy was my girlfriend. She's really upset and it wouldn't look very good if we just started openly dating. I mean, that's kind of cruel."

'_Screw Wendy,_' Kyle thought. But it was true; no one would support them if they suddenly came out like that. "Alright," he agreed. "So... what now?" He gave his new boyfriend a suggestive look, causing Stan to lean down again, as Kyle prepared for another kiss.

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing both boys to grab onto each other. Kenny and Cartman came through the door, already in the process of a heavy make out session. They quickly entered one of the bathroom stalls, causing Kyle to blush, remembering his experience with Kenny. The couple didn't even notice Kyle and Stan, who watched, stunned and horrified. When Cartman began to moan, they quickly retreated to the hallway.

Kenny broke the kiss. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"W-what?" Cartman's eyes widened. "Do you mean- in here? In the bathroom?" Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" Kenny began to back away from the larger boy, giving him an impatient look.

"Look Kenny, I've never done-anything like this before, and I really don't want my first time to be in a dirty bathroom stall." Cartman looked around the room. It seemed a lot filthier now that he wasn't distracted. "I'm actually kind of on the fence about this whole thing."

"Why?" Kenny crossed his arms, unsure of whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well... how many people _have_ you been with?"

"Sexually?" Cartman held his breath, waiting for a large number. "About three." Kenny blushed, while Cartman looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"But- you're always talking about sex, and- what?" Cartman stuttered. This didn't make any sense. Kenny McCormick? Only three sexual partners?

"Well yeah, but a lot of sex doesn't mean with a lot of people. Between you and me, I did most of it with Bebe." Cartman suddenly hated Bebe even more than before.

"What's with all this sex in random places though?"

Kenny blushed again. "Any place is better than my house, right? But that's not important. The point is you don't deserve this. Sorry I brought you here."

"It's fine Kenny," Cartman assured, smiling down at his boyfriend. "But you know, as long as there's no sex going on in here, I have no problem with what we were doing."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kenny reached forward and grabbed onto Cartman, beginning the kiss again.

* * *

Kyle sat in his fourth period class, staring at his classmates who were staring back at him. He hadn't noticed the looks in homeroom, but as the day went on, it became worse. People were pointing and whispering more than they had when he had kissed Stan in the cafeteria. As soon as the lunch bell rang, he bolted out the door.

Kyle had been asked so many questions. Some weren't too bad, mostly something along the lines of "How was it?" or "I heard you hate Wendy; did you like getting back at her?" While others were something like "How could you do this to Wendy?" or "So, should I call you 'the other woman?'" He didn't really feel like answering anymore.

This time when Kyle entered the cafeteria, it was completely, deathly silent. Even the lunch ladies had stopped their work. Every single eye was on Kyle. No one moved, including him; he was frozen in fear.

"Hey dude, what are you standing here for?" Kenny came from behind Kyle and began pushing him forward.

"K-Kenny, what are you doing?"

"Just helping out." The talking had still not returned. Kyle felt like he was in a really bad play. He and Kenny passed by their "former" table. Wendy was crying into Token's shoulder while he shook his head at Kyle, and Bebe sat between Clyde and Craig. She was wearing a simple white shirt, and written in the middle with Sharpie read the phrase:

R.I.P.

Wendy's Heart

along with a badly drawn broken heart at the bottom. Butters was sitting with them, but he waved manically as they came by. The boys joined Cartman, who was already at the table, while he glared at Bebe.

"What's up with-" Kyle started, but Kenny stopped him.

"I wonder where Stan is!" he yelled, causing the cafeteria to fill with noise again as people began guessing for themselves. "You were saying?"

"It's just weird how everyone's been acting and-dude! Do you guys both have hickeys?" Kyle shuddered, remembering the scene in the bathroom. Kenny lightly touched his neck and grinned.

"I guess all that practice paid off." He smiled up at Cartman, amused by how much he was blushing. Kyle's stomach heaved.

"Ugh, gross you guys. You know, Stan and I were in the bathroom-talking-" Kyle added before Kenny could make any assumptions. "We were in there when you guys came in."

"Really?" Kenny asked. "Huh, didn't see you."

"Yeah, well, we heard you."

"That's disgusting Kyle! Where you listening?" Cartman shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping that they hadn't heard too much.

"No way Cartman, that's gross!" Kyle disregarded Cartman's stupidity and looked around the cafeteria for Stan, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Kyle sulked. He understood why Stan wasn't there though; Kyle didn't think that he would have made it inside himself if it wasn't for Kenny. But Kyle still felt uneasy without Stan there.

"Are you okay dude? You look sick," Kenny asked.

"I'm just nervous, that's all."

"No, Kenny's right; you're going to puke. Just don't get Stan's spooge on me or I'll snap your neck Jew."

"Shut up Cartman, I am not going to-" The room began to spin. Kyle shut his eyes and tried to control himself. There was no way he was going to let Cartman be right, not this time.

Kenny leaned away from his friend. "Kyle," he started, "I think Cartman's right. It would be better to get out of here before you give people another reason to stare at you." He and Cartman backed up further to make sure that they wouldn't get sprayed.

"Just get out of here!" Cartman yelled, almost sliding out of his seat. Kyle ran from his seat to the nurse's office, people staring as he passed their tables.

* * *

Stan stood outside of the cafeteria doors, taking deep breaths. Lunch was over in 15 minutes, but he knew Kyle was waiting for him. He had been wandering aimlessly through the halls for a while, but he had finally gained enough courage to go inside. As soon as he opened the door, Stan ran straight towards his table, averting his eyes with everyone else's. The silence was unbearable. Why did the school have to be so small?

By the time Stan had reached the table, people had begun talking again. Stan greeted Cartman and Kenny with a nod. "Where's Kyle?" he asked.

"He got sick." Kenny rested his head in his palm, glaring at Bebe as she made faces at him. He smiled and gave her the finger.

"Kenny cut it out, you're going to cause more trouble!"

"Sorry, she's just really annoying. By the way, what happened with you and Kyle? I mean, you obviously didn't kill him, but you seemed pretty mad-"

"Not now Kenny." Cartman interrupted. He leaned his head toward the adjacent table. Some girl was eavesdropping, whispering their conversation to her friends. "Hey! This is none of your business, fuck off." The girl rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. "Maybe we should talk outside," Cartman suggested.

The three boys stood in the snow, restarting their conversation.

"So, what's going on with you and Kyle?" Kenny continued.

"Well, we're dating now..." Stan replied.

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"What?"

"Damn Stan, what do you think? Have you fucked yet?"

"...No way Kenny! We _just_ started going out." Stan's face was bright red as he yelled at his friend.

"So? There's no rule that says you have to be dating. Besides, you two were messing around before, so..."

"That isn't important." Cartman was tired of feeling left out, and the topic of sex was making him feel uncomfortable. He turned toward Stan. "You should really go visit your boyfriend instead of standing out here like an idiot."

"Eric's right, in a way," Kenny agreed, nudging his boyfriend with his elbow. "Come on dude, you're dating now; if Kyle's sick you should go see him." Stan nodded quickly and ran back into the school building.

"Thank God he's finally gone." Cartman sighed in relief. Kenny rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. It was amazing how much he liked Cartman despite how much of an asshole he could be. Kenny's thoughts were interrupted as Cartman cleared his throat, catching his attention. He looked up at the larger boy expectantly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was wondering if uh..." Cartman looked down, trying not to show how nervous he was. "If you would come over tonight for dinner."

Kenny laughed. "God, you're cute when you're embarrassed! Of course I'll go dude; why would I pass up free food, heating, and your sweet ass?"

Cartman returned the laugh. "Is sex the only thing that you think about?"

"Only when it's with you."

* * *

Stan walked into the infirmary. The nurse greeted him with a smile. "Well hello Stanley! What brings you to my office?" As she finished her sentence, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Stan knew he had to make a good excuse if he wanted to stay out of class.

"I...threw up."

"Just now? You look fine, your face has so much color!"

"No, it was at the beginning of lunch, but I'm starting to feel sick again."

"Oh dear, I hope there isn't something going around." The nurse paused. "Do you want to go home?" A test. Luckily, Stan wasn't trying to get out of school.

"That's okay, I just wanted to lie down." The nurse smiled and led Stan to a door in the back of the room. Behind the door was the resting room, pitch black and seemingly empty. There were only three beds, and it didn't look like Kyle was in any of them. When the nurse closed the door, it became even harder to see. "Kyle?" Stan whispered. "Kyle?"

"What?" Kyle responded, moaning with fatigue. "Is it time to go home now?" He sat up to look at Stan as best as he could in the darkness.

Stan walked up to Kyle's bed and sat next to him. "No, I just wanted to check on you. Sorry I didn't show up at lunch earlier."

"That's cool," Kyle responded. "The only reason I made it to the table is because Kenny helped me out."

Stan sat for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. "Do you...like Kenny?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You guys, and the bathroom..."

"No way! That thing with Kenny was just some random thing. I only like-" Kyle paused, embarrassed. "-You, stupid!" He reached out and grabbed for Stan's hand. "I thought that was kind of obvious." Stan smiled. It was reassuring to know that he didn't have any competition. "So, what are you going to do know?" Kyle asked.

"I guess I'll just wait until next period to leave before the nurse gets suspicious."

"Oh... uh, Stan? I'm kind of cold; could you...sleep with me?"

"_What?_" Stan nearly fell off of the bed. "L-look Kyle, I really like you and everything, but we _just_ started this thing and the nurse is _right out there_- wait. You meant literally didn't you?"

Kyle nodded, trying not to laugh. "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, um, let me take off my shoes." Stan climbed into the bed and gave Kyle a warm smile. Kyle almost immediately fell asleep, holding tightly onto Stan. For once, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Kenny stood outside of Cartman's house. He had dressed as nicely as he could: he had on a pair of sneakers that Stan had lent him the year before that he had never returned, and a pair of jeans reserved for his body during funerals. They were barely used however, because he was usually horribly mangled or his parents just quickly buried him in the backyard. He also wore a plain red t-shirt; Cartman liked red. Kenny had also washed his hair, sort of. There was no running water in his house that month, so, like the few times he did, Kenny washed his hair with hand soap and snow. He'd done the same on his face, which was still burning with cold, along with the rest of his body because he wasn't wearing a jacket; he didn't want his shirt to get wrinkled before Cartman could see how much he had cleaned up. Kenny rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened, revealing Cartman's mom.

"Well hello Kenny! Come on in, dinner will be ready soon." She smiled at him and extended her hand toward the couch, where Cartman sat.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Kenny asked. He sat himself next to his boyfriend and gave him a warm smile. Cartman had also made himself up: he had actually combed his hair and was wearing a button up shirt and- ironed jeans? Kenny smiled. Cartman had overdone it, but that just made him look even better.

Cartman looked at Kenny apologetically. "I'm so sorry, this dinner is going to suck." Before Kenny could ask why, a man came from upstairs.

"Hey hon, is dinner ready?" He winked at Luanne, who giggled. The man had a porn-star mustache and long greasy black hair. He wore almost nothing; short shorts that were obviously Luanne's, and a tank top that was stained with a combination of sweat and-oh... This was going to be awkward. "Aren't you boys a bit too old to be going over to each other's houses?"

"I'm 17 _Joe_, I'll do what I want."

"Fine, but if you ask me it's kind of gay." Cartman scoffed.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Luanne called from the kitchen. The three males left the living room and went to sit at the kitchen table. Dinner was lasagna, very cheesy and very soggy; Cartman's mom still wasn't used to making food that wasn't pre-cooked or pre-packaged.

"Luanne, this is amazing. It reminds me of my mother's cooking." Joe was trying not to vomit, but he gave Luanne a crooked, yellow smile. Cartman picked at his food with his fork. Kenny on the other hand, was already scarfing down his second helping.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Cartman smiled at Kenny's enthusiasm over her dish.

Joe rolled his eyes. "I heard you're that boy from the other side of town."

Kenny paused and looked up at Joe. "Yeah, sho wha?" His mouth was still full.

"Just because you don't get to eat in your own shithole of a home doesn't give you a reason to be eating this food like you own the place you dirty piece of shit." Joe spoke through gritted teeth, leaning in closer to Kenny with fierce eyes.

"Joe!" Luanne exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart. "There's no reason for-"

"Shush woman, you know your opinion doesn't matter." Luanne nodded and continued eating her dinner. Joe directed his gaze back at Kenny. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but if you're going to be among proper people like us, you'll need to show some respect."

Kenny was stunned. He sat, bowing his head, staring at the lasagna, trying as hard as he could not to cry. Cartman took his hand, which was shaking as he held his fork. Kenny shook his head violently and ran from his seat. Cartman glared murderously at Joe, whose face was frozen in disgust, and ran after Kenny. Cartman found him standing next to the road, his head darting furiously from side to side.

"Kenny, come back inside-"

"No! Didn't you hear what he said about me? Is that what everyone thinks about me?" Kenny's voice was shaking, his eyes brimming with tears. "...Is that what you think about me?" He finally broke down.

"W-what? How could you even say that? Kenny, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in this shitty town!" By now, Cartman was also crying. "And what are you doing by the road? Get away from there!" He ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the arm. "I swear, if you try anything stupid I'll kill you myself!" Kenny had stopped sobbing and was now staring at Cartman, who was screaming with cries of frustration.

"What the hell is going in out here?" Joe stood over the two boys, demanding an explanation. They paid no attention to him. Instead, Kenny got up from the ground and pulled Cartman up with him. He hugged Cartman tightly, still surprised.

"Stop crying Eric, I'm not going anywhere." Kenny whispered. He kissed Cartman's cheek. Joe began to yell, and the boys ran from Cartman's house to Kenny's. They sat on Kenny's couch for about an hour, saying nothing. Cartman was the first to speak.

"Kenny, when I was a kid I was a bastard. The things I said to you were awful and you never deserved it." He looked Kenny deeply in the eyes, making sure he knew that he was being completely earnest. "I'll never talk to you that way again." He kissed Kenny's still shaking hand.

Kenny leaned on Cartman's shoulder, partially worn out by the stress of the evening. "Thank you," he said quietly. He looked up his boyfriend, unsure of whether or not he should say what was on his mind. He decided to speak up. "...Eric... You're amazing. And- I want to be- with you." Kenny stumbled over his words. Why was he so nervous?

"Really?" Cartman asked in disbelief. "A-are you sure?" Kenny replied with a kiss. Cartman's eyes widened; Kenny had never kissed him like that before. The boys made their way to Kenny's bedroom, Kenny still holding on to Cartman. When they reached the bed, Kenny paused.

"What's wrong?" Cartman asked, starting to feel disgruntled.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, this isn't really all that special..." Kenny glanced around his room, ashamed of its appearance. "Last time you said-"

"Last time you were about to give me a quick blowjob in the dirty school bathroom stall before homeroom. This is completely different. It's not the place or appearance that I care about; it's the fact that I know it meant something afterwards."

Kenny smiled. "God, you are so sappy about this stuff." He leaned in and continued to kiss Cartman, who had no idea what to do, so he went along with Kenny, following his lead. Kenny retracted again. "Wait, exactly what _are_ we doing?" Cartman blinked, stunned by the question. Kenny blushed. "I mean you could... do me, or I... uh, yeah..." This was so embarrassing. Kenny didn't understand why he was acting like this. He turned his head to reach for some condoms from his nightstand, which conviniently hid his red face.

"Just fuck me already." Cartman's blunt statement almost caused Kenny to fall backwards.

"A-alright, I'll be careful though, I don't want to hurt you."

"Kenny, I've literally shoved an entire amusement park up my ass, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Shit, that's so hot. Kenny regained his confidence and lunged forward without hesitation. He tore off Cartman's shirt. He remembered how cold it was, so he took off his own shirt and pressed his body against the larger boy. Kenny kissed Cartman deeper than he had ever kissed anyone before, rubbing against him so that the friction would keep them warm. Cartman closed his eyes, unsure of what to look at. "Are you ready?" Cartman nodded. He held his breath, but after a few moments, he relaxed. "You don't have to do anything," Kenny murmured. "Just let me take care of you."

_Longest chapter so far! Not too long I hope. I know most people are reading this for Style, but I can't neglect these two! I like them, but don't worry, I'll be doing Style too. I'll have to take a break though because my posts are starting to catch up with my writing, and I like doing it on paper first. See you next week (if I catch up by then) CX _


	8. Falling Apart

_:O If you don't update weekly you can really fall behind! I didn't get any hits this Friday, but whatever, that's not the point. Anyway, I hope you guys don't think my story is dragging too much. Let me know. The longest story I've read was about 30-something chapters, but it was really good. _

Chapter 8: Falling Apart

It was Saturday. Kyle and his family had just returned from worship, and Kyle lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened that week: He remembered falling asleep in Stan's arms, then waking up to find him gone. Stan had left a note saying that the nurse had walked in to check on them and told him to leave when she saw what they were doing. Cartman and Kenny had come to school that week in the same clothes as the day before - no explanation needed. Wendy wouldn't quit staring daggers at Stan all week long, and it was getting really irritating. The only thing that kept Kyle from telling her off was the fact that he was hooking up with her ex-boyfriend. It made him smile every time he saw her.

Kyle changed into his casual clothes and sat himself back on his bed. There was nothing to do, so he just looked aimlessly around his room. His room door swung open, causing him to cry out in surprise. Ike came in and silently joined him on the bed. Kyle stared at him, waiting for a reason for the intrusion.

"Ike, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ike answered, "I'm just really bored. Besides, aren't we supposed to be bonding? You'll be going to college after next year!"

"So will you." Kyle rolled his eyes. He thought Ike was supposed to be smart.

"Well, I'll probably be going to a way better school." Ike jabbed his brother playfully in the side. "And you'll be too busy with Stan-"

"What?" Kyle jerked forward so quickly that he threw himself off of the bed. Ike laughed as Kyle climbed back on. "What do you mean 'busy with Stan?'"

"Kyle, it's painfully obvious that he likes you. It's actually pathetic. Judging by the way he was looking at you at dinner that one night, I would be surprised if he wasn't in love with you by now."

"Huh?" In love? Really? Kyle couldn't wrap his head around the very thought. "Ike, don't be stupid, it doesn't complement you well. Stan doesn't love me."

"You're just saying that because you don't feel the same way." Kyle sighed in relief; maybe Ike _didn't_ know everything. "I mean, I'm sure you guys are dating or whatever you want to call it." Crap. "But you can't fully love him until you can trust that he won't just keep your relationship a secret."

"That's crazy! How would you even know we were dating anyway?"

"Because, the _only_ thing you ever talk about is Stan, and honestly, it gets so annoying that I want to bash my perfectly developed brains out. And when you talk to him on the phone, or have someone ask about him, you start to get this creepy romantic look that scares the crap out of me. You're just lucky that mom-" Ike snapped his mouth shut.

"Mom what? Ike, what is it?" Kyle shook his brother, trying to force out an answer. Ike just shook his head.

"It's nothing...but, if you ask me, I say you should tell mom and dad about this." Right, his parents. Kyle had forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah!" He leapt from his bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ike called.

"Isn't it obvious Ike?" Kyle asked, mocking his brother. "I'm going to tell them."

"N-now?" Kyle nodded and continued his venture downstairs.

Kyle's parents were sitting together at the kitchen table, talking about private school placements- he couldn't have come at a better time.

"Hey Mom, Dad."

"Hello Kyle," Sheila answered absent-mindedly, flipping through one of the school's brochures.

"Uh, I need to talk to you guys. It's... kind of serious." Kyle now had his parents' full attention. They looked up in alarm, tossing aside the brochures. "N-not _that_ serious, but look, I'm... dating someone-"

"What's her name?" Gerald smiled. Kyle hadn't had a girlfriend since- ever.

"Actually, it's St-"

"Stacy? Stephanie?" Sheila's face stretched into one of her rare smiles.

"No!" Kyle looked apologetically at his parents for his sudden outburst. "Uh, no. It's Stan, my friend Stan."

"Oh, alright Bubby." Sheila went back to the brochures, and Gerald did the same. Kyle waited, thinking they needed a few seconds for the news to sink in. After a few moments, there was still no reaction.

"What, nothing? I just came out to you guys and it's 'alright?'"

"Is that a problem?"

"Don't get me wrong mom, it's great that you don't have a problem with it, but, nothing? You don't even want to know how long or how deep we've been into this?" Kyle heard his dad chuckle softly. "What?"

"Kyle, you're a Broflovski, you should know how smart we all are," Gerald replied.

"That's right Kyle, we've known for a while, probably since the beginning," Sheila added.

"And you never asked about it?"

"We wouldn't want to make you nervous by prying." That was ironic, seeing as how Kyle's mom always pried.

"Okay I guess." Kyle turned to head back upstairs, and then spun around to protest. "I don't want to go to private school," he stated firmly. There was no way his parents could make him leave South Park High.

"Don't worry Bubby. We wouldn't make you go unless you wanted to." Sheila looked as if she'd been hurt. But she couldn't blame Kyle; she had been very controlling in the past, and she was still trying to work on it, but it was still disheartening to know her son thought she'd force him into something.

Kyle nodded, still skeptical, and left the kitchen. He began heading back to his room when he heard his mom start to raise her voice.

"Gerald, I don't want my baby boy dating Stan. That boy only cares about what other people think, and I will _not_ have my son hidden from the public like some common whore!" Sheila was becoming frantic. She tried to keep her voice down, but this was really upsetting her.

Gerald put a comforting hand on top of hers, trying to calm her down. "I know Sheila, but maybe Kyle will realize he's better than this and decide to end it," he assured.

Kyle couldn't believe it. It seemed like no one wanted this relationship to go any further.

* * *

Monday came, and the boys were sitting together at lunch. Kyle had reported to Kenny, and reluctantly to Cartman, about coming out to his parents. Kenny had rolled his eyes when Kyle insisted he had no idea his parents had known. Stan wasn't there though; he had to stay after class to finish a test.

Bebe sauntered up to the table and sat herself down next to Kyle, ignoring the glares she received. She suddenly perked up, her eyes scanning over the group of boys. "Oh, I can feel it!" She exclaimed. "Who is it? Who lost their virginity?" Cartman stiffened, causing Bebe's eyes to widen. "You?" She began to laugh. Bebe left her place next to Kyle to get a better look at Cartman. "You?" she repeated, still in disbelief. Bebe let out another laugh before she spoke. "Wow Kenny, way to stoop low." Kenny tried to push her away with his elbow, but Bebe stood her ground. She looked back at Cartman. "I do have to say, I thought you'd never pop your diabetic cherry fatass! And let me guess, afterwards he said he never wanted to do it again with anyone else?" Cartman gasped slightly in surprise. He remembered the same words coming from Kenny's mouth after their night together. "That's what I thought. Please, he'll do it again, just not with you."

"Shut the fuck up Bebe!" Cartman and Kenny said in unison. Kenny blushed, and turned to face Cartman.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," he assured his boyfriend. Cartman nodded in agreement.

"Look at you, nodding your head like his bitch. You're just trying to assure yourself that he's not totally boning someone else behind your back."

Cartman sprung from his seat and bolted from the cafeteria.

"_Damn_ it Bebe, what the hell was that for?" Kenny sprinted after his boyfriend before he could get too far away to find. Kyle was left alone with Bebe, who gave him a strange look. She looked... worried?

"Everyone knows you and Stan are together or whatever, but you guys still aren't out yet. What gives?" Bebe was actually being sincere, but she was the last person Kyle wanted to talk to about his relationship.

"Go away Bebe, no one likes you." The blonde pouted, and realizing she had overstayed her- intrusion- she left and sat back next to Wendy at her table.

* * *

Kenny followed Cartman out the school door. "Eric! Damn it Eric, stop running!" He got close enough to the larger boy to grab the back of his jacket.

"Let go Kenny!" Cartman cried. He spun himself around so that Kenny would lose his grip, but Kenny grabbed onto his wrists so that he couldn't move away.

"Eric, why would you let what Bebe said make you mad? You know she's just trying to ruin everything!"

"Just leave me alone," Cartman replied sadly. He didn't want to talk to Kenny right now. He was sure that Kenny had slept with way more than three people, seeing as how Bebe had been promised the same thing as him, but had it broken.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing Kenny, just shut up okay?" Kenny could tell Cartman had really been hurt, but he wasn't sure how to address the situation.

"You do trust me don't you?" There was a long silence as Kenny waited for his reply. Cartman just kept his head down. "...Eric?"

"Sure Kenny." Cartman yanked his wrists from Kenny's grip and made his escape. He walked back to the school building. This time, Kenny didn't follow.

* * *

Stan walked up to his table, surprised to see Kyle sitting alone. "Hey dude, where's Kenny and Cartman?"

"Bebe said something to upset Cartman," Kyle answered. "They both ran off somewhere."

"Oh. She's just being a bitch again." Stan gave her a sideways glance from the table.

"Guess what? I told my parents about us!" Kyle smiled, happy that he had done what Stan had requested some time ago. Now it could be his turn.

"You did _what_?" So much for that. Maybe Kyle's parents were right.

"Well, apparently they already knew, but it was still good to have my family know the truth from me personally." Stan calmed down and nodded. He understood, especially since he had suggested it in the first place. "So..." Kyle hesitated, "When do you think _you'll_ come out?" Stan dropped the spork he was holding.

"W-what?"

"Dude, it's been a long time since you and Wendy broke up, and everyone knows anyway, so what are you waiting for?"

"Well right now it's just a rumor," Stan replied. Kyle scoffed. Why would people think that Wendy would make that up just to break up with her boyfriend? "Can't we just wait a few more weeks? I'm not ready."

"When _will_ you be ready Stan? You know, my parents were okay with it, but they don't want me to date you."

"Why not?" Stan leaned forward. That wasn't fair!

"Because, they don't believe you'll ever come out."

"Oh." Stan slumped back into his seat.

"Oh? Stan, when are you planning to do this?"

"Later, maybe at the end of senior year-"

"I don't have that long Stan!" Kyle yelled loud enough for people at a few other tables to hear. They immediately began whispering amongst each other. Kyle lowered his voice. "Look, I can't force you to come out, but until you do, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Kyle, stop being stupid! I just need some time." Stan wanted to grab Kyle's hand, but someone would probably see, so he just gave him a pleading look. Kyle was unmoved.

"I know Stan, so while you get ready, I don't think we should be involved with each other. I'm breaking up with you, for now."

"You can't!" Stan's eyes searched Kyle's for compassion. His voice fell, and he looked Kyle square in the eyes. "I...I love you."

Kyle sighed. Ike was right again. No words were exchanged between the boys so that they the only sound was the background noise of the cafeteria. Kyle finally shook his head and looked back at Stan. He really wished he could say the same. "Sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I'm done being your shameful secret." He left the table; he couldn't deal with this anymore.

* * *

A whole month had passed. Summer was only two weeks away, and the snow was almost completely melted. Stan hadn't come out yet, which meant to Kyle that he didn't want to get back together. Cartman and Kenny hadn't talked since their fight. Ironically, all of the boys still sat together when they ate lunch, just so that no more rumors would begin. But after they finished their lunches, they went their separate ways. Cartman occasionally tried to sit at "Wendy's table," but she would make it so awkward that he had to leave.

One day, neither Stan nor Cartman were at school. Both Kenny and Kyle were sitting at lunch, avoiding eye contact, when suddenly Kenny realized that they weren't mad at each other.

"Hey dude, how've you been?" he asked.

Kyle's head shot up, and he soon realized the same thing. "Uh, good I guess..." Kenny looked at him, unsatisfied. "Alright, everything's gone to crap. Stan still hasn't come out yet, so I guess he doesn't want to get back together. I really want to though..."

Kenny gave a sad sigh. "Yeah, Eric's still pissed at me. I don't even know why."

"You guys did have sex, right?" Kyle asked. Kenny nodded. "Maybe it was too soon."

"He said he was ready."

"That doesn't mean it was the best time to do it... did you love him?"

Kenny's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "L-love?" I don't know about that. I mean, he's really awesome and everything but-"

"Then you shouldn't have done it. And you shouldn't have used your stupid lines on him either."

"I know. It doesn't even matter now. He's never going to talk to me again. Kenny looked at Kyle. "You know, we could try us again."

"Wouldn't that just give Cartman more of a reason to hate you?" As Kyle asked, Kenny got up and walked to his side of the table. "You should try to win him ba-ah! Kenny, hands off!" Kenny already had his hands up Kyle's shirt.

"Dude, come on! We could make them jealous!"

"You and I both know that that doesn't work," Kyle replied, referencing to his failed attempt to make Cartman jealous enough to admit that he liked Kenny.

"Well, don't we at least deserve to be happy?" Kyle thought for a second, but before he could answer Kenny had already begun kissing him on the neck. A few people were already staring, giving Kyle that exciting feeling again. "Does that make you happy?" Being with Stan would make Kyle happy, but this was nice too, so he nodded. Kenny continued to suck on his neck, but Kyle just looked forward, trying to resist.

"Kenny, this is a bad idea..." Kyle bit his lip, trying not to moan as Kenny moved up to his jaw line.

"Mhm..." Kenny grazed Kyle's earlobe with his teeth.

Cartman pounded his fist on the table, causing the two boys to jump. "What the _fuck_ Kenny?" he yelled.

"When did you get here?" Kenny responded, unphased by Cartman's anger.

"I had to deal with my mother-" Never mind that! What the hell is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Kenny snapped. Cartman was taken aback by how cold Kenny was being.

"But I thought we were just fighting, not..." Cartman trailed off. How could he have been so stupid? He'd thought he and Kenny were still together despite the fact that they hadn't talked in so long, but he should have known better.

Bebe appeared behind Cartman and put a sympathetic arm around his shoulder.

"He doesn't want you anymore," she stated as soothingly and gently as she could. "There's no point in trying to get him back; it's not worth it." The fact that she was being sincere just made it worse. Bebe turned her head to face Kenny, who was waiting for Cartman to defend him. But he just stood next to Bebe, dumbfounded by her empathy. Besides, it wasn't like she was wrong.

"You're both pathetic," Kenny shot at his ex-lovers. "Especially you fatass." He looked at Kyle for support, but the redhead just shook his head disapprovingly.

"And you're a poor piece of shit," Cartman shot back. "I might be pathetic, but you're worth nothing." Even Cartman regretted saying that. He knew exactly how it had made Kenny feel when Joe had said it, and now he was saying it after he had told Kenny that that wasn't what he thought of him. It wasn't, but he didn't know what else to say. Kenny didn't say a word. He quietly left the table without another sound.

"What was that for?" Kyle cried. Cartman's head turned sharply and he gave Kyle an acrid glare.

"Don't give me any of your shit Kyle! You need to learn to keep your fucking Jew hands off of people!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyle screamed back. He stood up so that he could be more level with Cartman. More people were staring, but it didn't matter anymore. They had passed the point of no return a long time ago. No one in the cafeteria really cared anyway; all this drama was a natural occurrence.

"First, Kenny when you knew I liked him, and then Stan even after he started dating Wendy again, and now you're pretty much tonguing Kenny in front of everyone!" Cartman paused to take a deep breath. He calmed down enough to control the volume of his voice. "When the hell will you realize that other people have feelings? Maybe if you had any you'd think before you screw around with people's-"

"I have feelings too," Kyle retorted, his face stern. "And the first time with Kenny was to prove a point. What happened with Stan was also his fault, and if you hadn't noticed, Kenny isn't really known for his commitment-"

"Shut your fucking face!" Cartman roared. He tried to make a grab at Kyle, but Bebe held onto his shoulders.

"You have no reason to be judging me. Didn't you hear what you just said to Kenny? What about _his_ feelings?"

"He called me a fatass!" Cartman yelled. "I'm not fat, for real this time!"

"We all call you that. You're used to it, but no one has ever said anything like that to Kenny. You really sunk low. You can't even be nice to people that you like!"

"I don't like him!" Cartman protested. Even Bebe had to roll her eyes. There was no denying it now. "Well, not anymore. He's a waste of my time, and I don't care what happens... maybe the two of you _should_ fuck each other; you're both emotionless asswipes." With that, Cartman charged out of the caferteria with Bebe close behind.

"Cartman! Hey Cartman!" she called after him. Cartman turned and looked down at her, frowning.

"What do you want?" Bebe wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Cartman was about to yell at her for being a slut until he realized it was a simple, friendly hug.

"Thanks for not making me leave," she said into his shoulder. "Kenny doesn't deserve you Cartman. And you don't deserve his shit or mine. I'm sorry that I've been so bitchy lately. It's just that, Wendy's been my only friend for a long time and I didn't want her to stop hanging out with me." Bebe released the hug, then looked Cartman deeply in the eyes. "But it won't be a problem anymore, I promise." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, still in a friendly manner, and then walked in the other direction.

Bebe was being nice? "That was weird," Cartman mumbled.

_Awww! Bebe _does_ have a heart! Too bad things are going to get worse _ __But __I can guarantee that they're also going to get better! Thanks so much for reviewing, I like to know what you think ^_^ _


	9. For the Better

_Having fun? It won't last, or at least not for a little while. I'm trying to be happy, so bear with me }:P_

Chapter 9: For the Better

"Bebe Stevens departed from this world yesterday at 6:00pm after bleeding to death due to self inflicted harm. Bebe leaves behind her mother..."

As the morning announcer read Bebe's obituary, all students listened quietly in complete shock. Wendy became hysterical and began screaming. She had known nothing about what had happened. No one did.

"-She had it written in her... farewell letter that she wanted it to be read to her classmates. Because of the controversial subject matter, we will give students fifteen minutes to enter the auditorium if they want to hear the letter."

Wendy sprung from her seat and ran for the auditorium. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny left their homerooms, each of them for their own reasons. Stan was just curious, while Kyle wanted to know what had caused Bebe to do this to herself. Kenny didn't really care, but it was a good way to get out of class. Cartman didn't really know why he was going. It seemed like just as Bebe's attitude had turned, she decided to end it. It was just too weird, so he had to hear that letter. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

The principal stood on stage, directing students and preparing papers. Kyle looked around for a place to sit. Seats were filling up quick, and soon there were only two seats left; one next to Butters, and another next to Stan. He chose the one next to Butters.

"Well hey there Kyle," Butters greeted, less enthusiastically than usual. "It sure is awful what happened to Bebe. She was so pretty, and real nice too." The irony almost made Kyle laugh, but he knew he would never be forgiven for that.

"Yeah, I know Butters," he replied. Kyle wasn't completely heartless; he was sad about what happened, and he also felt a bit guilty, but his experiences with Bebe kept him from truly missing her.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doin' sittin' next to me anyway? Stan's right over there." He pointed at Stan, who quickly turned his head so that they wouldn't catch him staring.

"I know Butters, but I'm not talking to him right now."

"Why not?" Butters asked, seemingly disappointed. "You guys were such good friends." He didn't even know the half of it.

"Yeah, well, not anymore." Kyle looked back at Stan, regretting their fight. He turned his head to face Butters again, but he was gone. "Butters?" Butters had gotten out of his seat to talk to Stan. They talked for a few moments, and before Kyle could protest, Stan gave Butters his seat and started heading toward Kyle. He sat down next to the redhead, but looked straight ahead, afraid to make eye contact.

"So..." he started, "Butters said you miss me?"

"I never said that," Kyle huffed. However true that may have been, it made him sound pathetic.

"He said that he could just tell." Stan looked at Kyle briefly, then back at the stage. "Do you?" he asked, almost whispering. Before Kyle could answer, the principal called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me students, no talking please. Settle down." He cleared his throat. "Alight now, this is a very sensitive subject we are dealing with, but I know that I can trust that you are mature enough to handle this. I ask that you not repeat what been said anywhere outside of this room, seeing as how there are students who are not present and do not wish to hear the contents of this letter." The principal paused, looking around at individual students who were known for running their mouths. "If anyone has second thoughts, we will give you a few minutes to leave.

Talking resumed as several students rose from their seats to leave. Kyle panicked; he knew that this was the time for him to answer Stan's question, but he couldn't find the words. Sure, a yes would have been a good enough answer for Stan, but that wasn't exactly how Kyle felt. For him, every day without Stan was like a day without air. Kyle felt like he couldn't even _breathe_ without his friend by his side. No day was a good day, and he realized that every morning he woke up, and before he went to sleep, he knew that the next day would be no different. The only time he ever had close contact with Stan was when they ate lunch "together," and all throughout, Kyle wanted so badly to reach out and take Stan in his arms.

Kyle thought it over for a few more minutes. "Oh my God," he muttered, surprised. He wasn't completely sure, but he was almost positive that... he was in love? If this was what is was supposed to feel like: happy for knowing, but miserable because you were no longer with the person you wanted to be with.

Kyle's heart skipped a beat when he'd had his realization, and then again when he remembered that Stan had said he loved him. This was bad. Did Stan even love him anymore? He could have just been asking if Kyle missed him out of curiosity. And if what Kyle was feeling was truly love, then he was the worst person in the world. Stan had, and possibly still did have feelings of love toward him, and he had shot him down without the least amount of consideration for his feelings. Shit. Maybe Cartman was right.

Kyle had to say something. "Stan-" Before he could continue, the principal was calling for attention again. Stan had pretended not to hear Kyle anyway, afraid of more rejection. The principal hesitated, and then began to read Bebe's letter:

_Hi everyone. I know some of you are either pretty shocked or sad, or maybe _

_indifferent about what happened. _

Kenny raised his head from his vodka-filled water bottle, suddenly feeling as if all eyes were on him.

_I just want you to know that it's no one's fault but my own. _

_I kept others at a distance with my rudeness, and I ask for forgiveness. _

_I was often told that nobody liked me-_

The four friends cringed, remembering their words.

_-But I understand. Wendy, you were my only friend, and I hope you're not too mad at me._

Wendy's cries soon pealed through the auditorium, making everyone feel worse.

_I enjoyed all the time we spent together, but I realize now that a lot of the things we've been doing and saying recently have been awful. _

The principal looked up, confused by the meaning of the words. Cartman rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't the principal read the letter before announcing it?

_We should have never been so cruel to Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. _

_And if you guys are listening, I'd like to make an apology. _

_Kenny, while I still believe that we had something special-_

The principal paused momentarily.

_-You didn't feel the same way. _

_Other than Wendy and my family you were the only other relationship that I had, and I didn't want to lose it. I'm sorry for making your relationship with Cartman-_

The principal paused again, wishing that he had read through the letter beforehand.

_-So difficult. But I still think that you treated me unfairly. _

_And Cartman, I hope that you find happiness, whatever way it comes. _

The letter went on about how Bebe wished she could have found some other way, and she listed a few things that she wanted Wendy to have. Kyle couldn't help himself as he squirmed in his seat. He really wanted Stan to know how he felt. No one dared to talk during the reading, and he wasn't about to do it himself.

Kyle tried to think of a way to answer Stan without speaking and without being to forward. Frustrated, the only thing he could think of was to grab Stan's hand. Stan looked down at Kyle, who squeezed his hand and nodded, answering his question.

A wide smile spread across Stan's face. He was so happy, that he wanted to Kyle. In fact, why the hell not? As soon as Kyle had stopped nodding, Stan jerked forward, taking Kyle's face in his hands. He kissed as tenderly as he could to show that he missed Kyle because he was in love with him, not because he lusted after him. Kyle was pleasantly surprised, especially when Stan didn't stop after people started staring. The boys almost missed Bebe's final apology.

_Kyle and Stan, I hope you didn't think I forgot about you._

Reluctantly, Stan ended his kissing out of respect for Bebe. Kyle slumped back in his seat, too happy and out of breath to care. A couple of people in the back row patted Stan on the shoulder, a reward for his bravery.

_I'm sorry I made things so hard for you two._

_I hope you'll forgive me and that I didn't ruin everything. _

"That concludes the letter." The principal was sweating after reading the details of the note. He really regretted procrastinating to read the letter. Kyle grinned; there was no reason to apologize now. He grabbed Stan and kissed him back. Finally, there were no more problems between them.

Kenny, on the other hand, wasn't sure if the same stood for his relationship with Cartman. He saw the larger boy sitting a few rows ahead of him. Students had first period off, and Cartman was spending a few extra minutes in the auditorium, now sitting alone. Kenny jumped over the rows of seats and landed in the seat next to Cartman, causing him to jump.

"What the-?"

"We need to talk," Kenny interrupted. He shifted closer to his ex, trying to look as sorry as he could. He really wasn't good at this apologizing stuff.

"What do you want?" Cartman snapped. The room was empty and he wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I guess."

"You guess?" Unbelievable. Kenny had basically torn Cartman's heart to shreds and he _guessed_ he was sorry?

"It's not even that big of a deal," Kenny continued, rolling his eyes. Cartman was such a girl sometimes.

"God Kenny, why the hell are you apologizing when you're not even going to be nice about it?" Cartman was only muttering, but his voice still boiled with anger.

"You owe me an apology too you know." It was Kenny's turn to feel sorry for himself. "You pretty much repeated what Joe said and you know _exactly_ how it makes me feel."

"I didn't want to say it, but I had to come up with something after you insulted me."

"I just called you a fatass! Everyone does that." Kenny shook his head at Cartman's stupidity.

"It still hurts though." Cartman looked sadly towards the stage. "It sucks knowing that that will always be me nickname forever. I'm not even fat anymore and people still call me fatass." This was ridiculous, and Kenny wasn't going to listen anymore.

"Whatever, at least one day you'll be able to move away from here. I'll be here forever." Kenny gave a sad sigh. It didn't seem fair that Cartman could be so sad about something so small. And besides, I was never mean to you as a kid as much as you were to me. Because of you, everyone laughed at me for being poor. It was always _you_ who started the teasing. Kyle and Stan called you fatass most of the time, not me! And in the past few years, I was just joking when I said it, and you know it. I thought the same went for you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh bullshit! Just get over yourself Kenny! We all made fun of you, so stop blaming everything on me. The boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours, trying to decide whether or not they should strangle each other. "You know what? Forget this! I don't wanna end up like Bebe, so just stay out of my life." Cartman left Kenny and headed for the exit.

Kenny scowled. "Stupid fatass." He took a long drink of his vodka. This was going to be a long week if he didn't find a solution soon.

* * *

Despite the gloomy mood of the school, Kyle was absolutely floating. With Stan holding his hand as they walked down the hallway, he felt as if he could take on the world. Kyle knew he shouldn't have been smiling under the circumstances, but he really couldn't help it this time. Things were finally looking up- well for Kyle anyway-and he knew that he was allowed to feel happy after all the stress he'd gone through.

"Have you studied for the finals yet?" Stan's voice made Kyle come back to earth.

"Huh?" Kyle blinked a few times. "Oh yeah, of course dude. Why?"

"No reason." Stan suddenly felt embarrassed. He hadn't studied at all, and he wanted to ask Kyle for help. But what good would that do? Kyle would realize how stupid he was and would stop wanting to be around him.

"Did you want to study together or something?" In all honesty, Kyle hadn't really expected Stan to have studied, so he thought that the least he could do was help him out a little.

"Uh, yeah." Stan blushed. Kyle could see right through him couldn't he?

Cartman came storming through the hallway, his face dark and angry. Stan and Kyle stepped aside to let him pass, but instead of continuing in, Cartman stopped and faced them.

"Glad to see things worked out between you two," he sneered sarcastically.

"What's your problem fatass?" Kyle was really fed up with Cartman.

"Nothing. And stop calling me fat! I'm seriously _not_ fat!" It was amazing: even after all that had happened, it still seemed necessary to rip on Cartman. He would always be fat to them, so what did it matter? The teasing would never end, and neither would the misery. How many people would actually miss him if he were to... "Never mind, screw you guys." Cartman decided to go home. Why not? Skipping at a time like this was normal behavior, right?

* * *

By the looks of it, Joe was finally moving in. Of all the guys Cartman's mom could have finally settled down with, why did it have to be him? Cartman trudged up the stairs as Joe and Luanne moved a few boxes into the room, and then began to make out. They hadn't even seen him come in.

Joe sucked. Ever since the incident at dinner, he'd been ridiculing Cartman for being gay, so much so, that Cartman had begun overeating again. He had already gained ten pounds in the last two weeks. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Luanne couldn't even do anything because Joe had her on such a tight leash. Maybe Bebe had the right idea...

"Psst! Cartman!" Kenny was climbing in through the bedroom window. How he got there- not important- the point was that he _was_ there, but the reason why was still pretty unclear.

"Kyle told me you left school. What gives?"

"I just want to be alone." Cartman actually did want Kenny's company, but not like this. "I noticed you stopped calling me Eric..." Why did he feel like crying so much? '_Only pussies cry,'_ He thought. _'Get over yourself.'_

"Well, I mean, I thought you'd like it better if I..."

"So then, we're enemies now?"

"What?"

"You said you only call your enemies by their last name." Cartman headed for his bed. He was worn out from all this drama.

"You're not my enemy...Cartman."

Cartman cringed. He flopped in his bed lifelessly.

"But I called you that when we were uh, dating. We're not anymore, so what's the point?"

"It's so I know that you don't hate me."

Kenny was stunned. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Oh, just for everything I've ever done. You said it yourself that I was making a big deal over nothing. You're the one with the most problems. I'm sorry."

"Cartman," Kenny placed himself next to the larger boy on the bed. "I never said that I had more problems than you-"

"You kind of did."

"I didn't mean to. After meeting Joe, I'm pretty sure your life is a living hell. But so is mine. I was just saying that you shouldn't think that I have it better or something. I know that I kind of did the same thing, sorry about that. Kenny extended his hand towards Cartman. "Friends?"

"Friends?" Cartman repeated. Kenny wanted to be friends? "Uh, yeah. Friends." They shook hands and smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Alright, well I have to go-" a loud horn sounded through the air. Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Cartman asked. Another car horn sounded, making it impossible to hear Kenny's answer.

"Kenny, hurry up, my friends won't wait for us forever!" A girl's voice came from out the window. "Kennyyy!"

Kenny ran for the window. "I'm coming, shut up!" He looked at Cartman. "Girls huh?" he asked nervously.

"I wouldn't know," Cartman replied. Silence. Kenny nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." He hoisted himself to the other side of the window and climbed down.

Just as Kenny disappeared, Joes came barreling through Cartman's door. When he saw Cartman, he became furious.

"Who the hell was that girl calling?" he questioned. "Was that boy in here with you?"

"Yes." Cartman answered.

Joe shook his head. "Luanne!" he called.

"What's going on?" Luanne's hair had been incredibly messed up since Cartman had seen her downstairs with Joe. He reminded himself not to touch any of the boxes.

"You son had a boy in his room."

"What? Who?"

"That boy from dinner."

"Eric sweetie, is that true?" Cartman nodded. "Eric! What did I tell you about gay people?"

"That God hates them."

"Exactly. Do you want to go to hell?"

"I won't mom. And no offense, but you're a whore. Why should you be able to-?"

Joe's fist smashed against Cartman's jaw. And it fucking hurt! First a Jew, and now his mom's white-trash boyfriend? Cartman swore, if he allowed himself to get punched by another loser one more time, he would lose it.

"Ow!" Cartman yelled. "That really fucking hurt!" After the numbness from shock had worn off, he really began to feel the pain. "Augh, ow!" He tried to touch his new wound, but it already hurt too much to talk. "That fucking hurt!" he repeated. The pain was unbelievable. Cartman could feel himself begin to cry. He rocked back and forth, feeling stupid for letting Luanne and Joe watch him like that. When he was younger Cartman would cry no matter how light a punch might have been, but that was years ago. Since then, he had taught himself to stop being such a pussy. But this pain was different. It was _real_.

"It's for the best," Luanne assured her son, and herself. She and Joe left Cartman in his room to cry.

* * *

Stan and Kyle sat together at lunch, this time accompanied by Clyde, Craig, and Token, and even Wendy. They kept the PDA to a minimum, only holding hands under the table, for Wendy's sake, and in consideration of the current situation. Token was busy consoling Wendy, but Clyde and Craig were full of questions.

"Okay Kyle," Craig began. "If you liked Stan, then why were there so many rumors about you and Kenny making out in bathroom stalls?"

Kyle looked at Stan for permission to answer."

"Go ahead dude, there's no reason to ask me."

Kyle smiled shyly. "Well, that was a long time ago..." He hesitated. Kyle knew that his reasoning would sound completely stupid, but hey, it was the truth. "A-and I knew that Cartman liked Kenny so-"

"You wanted to get back at him?" Clyde interrupted.

"No. Well, kind of. I knew Cartman liked him, but he wouldn't admit it, and I thought that flirting with Kenny would make him jealous and admit that he liked him." Kyle could feel his face grow hot. "I didn't really think it would go that far though-"

Kyle was interrupted by laughter- Stan's laughter. Stan tried to stop, but it was just too funny.

"Really?" he asked, gasping for air. "You never told me _that_ was the reason." Clyde and Craig soon joined him. Even Token chuckled a bit as he held Wendy.

Once again, Kyle was being laughed at. Oh well. Sure, his face matched his hair as he blushed out of sheer embarrassment, but at least everyone was happier, Wendy excluded. Thinking about it, Kyle found it funny too. The whole thing seemed ridiculous now. He started to laugh along with his friends. While Craig and Clyde were still in hysterics, Stan pulled on Kyle's arm. He signaled toward the hallway. Once they were outside of the cafeteria, Stan was nearly jumping.

"Come home with me today." Stan wasn't asking.

"What for?" That was a stupid question. His boyfriend was asking him over, what was there to ask about?

Stan grinned. He hadn't noticed Kyle's strange question. "I'm going to tell my parents. Y'know, about us, and I want you to be there."

"Really?" Kyle started to smile. He couldn't wait for school to end.

_I hope you liked it. I used to try to update once a week, but I can't do that anymore :( all of my writings before where written during the summer, and I don't have time to write multiple chapters in one week. But the fact that it's coming is probably all that matters, right? :D_


	10. Things Change

_Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Too dramatic? Too angsty? I really need your opinions :)_

Chapter 10: Things Change 

Shelly was sitting on the living room couch, watching another one of her soap operas. "Hey turds." She greeted Stan and Kyle with a smile as they came through the door. Shelly was only joking. Ever since her braces came off when she was fifteen, she had been a lot nicer. When she saw Kyle, her perfectly straight smile became wider. "Ohh Stan, I didn't know you were having you boyfriend over." Shelly was already on summer vacation, and she had decided to visit her family, so Stan had caught her up on what she had missed, including his relationship with Kyle.

"We're not-" Kyle was about to deny Shelly's claim, but Stan cut him short.

"It's okay dud, she knows."

"Really?" Kyle asked. It was ironic to Kyle that Shelly would be the first member of Stan's family to find out.

Shelly nodded, then flipped her perfectly curled brown hair from her face. "It wasn't that big of a surprise anyway."

"Good to know," Kyle groaned. Shelly laughed.

"Well, we're gonna go up to my room." Stan looked at Kyle and motioned towards the stairs.

"Y-yeah," Kyle stammered.

"Bye you guys." Shelly waved after the boys and giggled.

The boys walked into Stan's room. "So what do you wanna-" Kyle never go to finish his sentence. Stan had finally gotten to kiss him at school, and he wasn't finished. He pounced on Kyle the second he got the door closed and immediately started clawing at his shirt.

Kyle got the message and quickly stripped free of his restrictive clothing. By the way Stan was tearing off his shirt, Kyle was sure that he was ready to just rush into it, whatever "it" might have been, but it would have been much nicer to go slower.

"Stan, hold on."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if we could slow it down a bit."

Stan placed his shirt softly on the bed. "Alright then." He leaned forward, his palms and knees resting on his mattress. Kyle began to blush as Stan's lips grew nearer, and eventually captured his. It was the most sincere kiss he'd ever received; no tongue involved, just Stan's gentile lips colliding with Kyle's, both boys with eyes closed. Stan finally retracted, and Kyle nearly fell trying to move forward with him. "How was that?"

"-Awesome-" Kyle gasped. It honestly was the _best_ kiss he'd ever received. Stan made Kenny's kisses seem like a friendly greeting.

"In that case, I guess we should continue." Kyle nodded eagerly, but before he and Stan could so much as touch each other, a car door slammed outside. "Crap," Stan groaned, "My parents."

The boys slowly redressed, then dragged themselves down the stairs. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, but it didn't seem like it after such as wonderful moment had been ruined.

Randy and Sharon sat on the couch with Shelly, this time watching a made for TV movie. Shelly was the first to see the boys. Stan arched his eyebrows, which apparently was a sign to turn off the television. She must have been in on the whole thing.

"Hey!" Sharon and Randy cried out as soon as the screen went dark.

"Sorry you guys, but Stan has something to tell you," Shelly apologized.

"Stan, what is it?" Randy asked. All eyes were locked on Stan. Kyle held his breath and prayed that this time Stan would be honest.

"It's no big deal, really. It's just that, well... '."

Randy blinked. "Huh?"

Stan sighed. "I _said_ that Kyle and I are dating and that I was scared to tell you guys because I wasn't sure what you guys would think."

"What happened to Wendy?" Sharon questioned. The way she was looking at Kyle made him feel uncomfortable.

"We broke up a long time ago mom."

"I don't know Stan, this seems a bit too rushed, don't you think?" Randy really didn't have any input, so he just nodded.

"No mom, I never liked Wendy."

"Kyle," Kyle's heart raced as Sharon called for him. "Why do you want to date my son?"

That was a hard question to answer. Not because Kyle didn't know why he liked Stan, but because he wasn't sure how honest he should have been.

"...Because I love him." That was the honest truth.

"Really?" Stan searched Kyle's face for any sarcasm or doubt, buy found none. "Wow."

"I'm not convinced." Sharon was still giving Kyle that look. "Stan, I'm sorry, but I find this very hard to believe. You make decisions too quickly and you're easily confused. Maybe you need time.

"But I love him mom." Even though Kyle already knew how Kyle already knew how Stan felt about him, it still made his heart skip a beat to hear him say it.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Randy, care to help me out here?"

"Stan, listen to your mother."

Sharon groaned. "Shelly?"

"Sorry mom, but I believe Stan and Kyle."

"Alright then, how long has this been going on? A week? Two weeks?"

"...Not exactly," Kyle answered.

"Then how long?"

"Pretty long," Stan replied.

"_How long_ Stanley?"

"Well you remember that day I came home from Kyle's house really mad?"

"Yes."

"That long."

"What!"

"Well, not exactly," Kyle added.

"What do you mean?" Sharon was starting to grow impatient.

The boys revealed the whole story from the very beginning. It was actually pretty embarrassing, especially when the revealed their night alone at Stan's house, making Randy casually leap out of his seat and make a dash for a "clean" chair from the kitchen.

"-And that's it I guess."

"You were making out in Stan's room just now?" Sharon was wide eyed.

"Well, an hour ago, but was that the most important part of the story or-?"

Randy interrupted Stan. "No, but how could you keep this from us for so long? Especially when you're doing your- things- in our house?"

"Well, you guys are just, you guys, y'know?" No response. "Sorry."

Sharon sighed. Alright, I guess I understand. "Y-your father and I-" Sharon ducked as Randy arms crossed over her as he reached for the remote, after deciding that the conversation was over. "Randy, please!" Sharon shot Randy a warning glance. "Your father and I will be keeping a close eye on you though." She looked at Kyle." I don't want my baby boy taken advantage of."

"Mom," Stan complained.

"I understand Mrs. Marsh. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Kyle was fine with Sharon's skepticism, seeing as how his mom was the same way.

Randy quickly snatched the remote from Shelly. "Alright, everything's fixed now, so let's watch some TV."

"Randy," Sharon warned.

The phone rang before Sharon could get any angrier. Stan answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Stan." It was Kenny, probably calling from another payphone.

"Oh hey Kenny, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I can't reach Kyle on his phone, but if you can find him, bring him with you."

"Where are you right now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm at the mall by the sausage and cheese cart."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Is it okay if we go to the mall mom?"

"Sure Stan, have fun. You too Kyle."

The boys left almost immediately. They decided to walk; there was really no rush.

"So did Kenny give a reason why he wanted us to meet him?" Kyle took Stan's hand and entangled their fingers together, smiling.

"He just said that he wanted to hang out. Why, do you think he wants to talk to us about something?" Stan wriggled his fingers playfully and smiled back.

"I don't know, it's just that there's been a lot of stuff happening between him and Cartman..."

"I guess something might be up." Stan shrugged. They would find out when they got there.

* * *

Kenny sat by the old sausage and cheese cart, thinking about nothing in particular. His day had pretty much been crap. He'd spent his school day in a car with some whiny bitch that would barely let him get to second base, her friends kept on watching and refused to join them, and they had all abandoned him after he fell asleep at some chick flick that _he_ had to pay for. But worst of all, he had lied to Cartman about wanting to be friends, and it had weighed on his mind all day. He had smiled at him and lied right to his face. Kenny didn't want to be friends with Cartman; he wanted to be in love with him. He had seen the way Cartman's face fell when he asked for friendship, but he couldn't find the humility he needed to ask for forgiveness. Why was he such a fucking loser?

"Hey Kenny," Kyle and Stan greeted. They were still holding hands, which Kenny had never seen them do. It was about time those two stopped being so secretive.

"Hey guys." Kenny subtly checked around them for any sign of Cartman. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

Kyle looked at Stan knowingly. "Sure dude, what do you wanna talk about?"

"How do you guys feel about each other?"

"We love each other." Kyle said it without hesitation, and Stan fully agreed.

"Do you like it?"

"Being in love? Yeah, who wouldn't?" Stan squeezed Kyle's hand.

"I dunno. I just never thought that it was for me."

"Are you in love with Cartman or something?" It was meant to be more of a rhetorical question, but Kenny answered anyway.

"No, but I want to."

"Whoa dude." Stan muttered.

"Well, you can't force yourself to fall in love with someone, and you can't make someone fall in love with you." Kyle took over after Stan became too stunned to speak.

"I know," Kenny whined. "But how do you start to fall in love?" Kenny stood up and began pacing. Is there some sort of weird sex thing I could try?" He looked desperately at his friends. "What did you guys do?"

"..." Now Kyle was the one who was lost for words. It was Stan's turn to speak.

"Well Kenny...we haven't really had sex... in anyway.

"What!" Kenny practically jumped away from his friends as if they had burst into flames.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Kenny recomposed himself. "I guess not. But I don't get how that's possible. How could you know you love each other if you haven't even fucked yet?"

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have a lot to learn." His palms were soaked with sweat. Kyle smiled; Stan was so cute when he was nervous.

"I guess you're right." Kenny thought for moment. "Well, thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow- maybe." Kenny patted each boy on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kyle turned around to face Kenny as he began to walk away.

"To Cartman's house, duh."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kyle looked back at Stan.

"Well, we _are_ at the mall...wanna see a movie?"

"It's a date then."

* * *

Kenny's fingernails dug into the windowsill of Cartman's bedroom windowsill. He really hoped that he wouldn't fall; now was not the time to die. Luckily, Cartman never locked his window, so Kenny just pushed it open and lifted himself into Cartman's room. It was only about five o' clock, but by the looks of it, Cartman was already in bed, asleep. Kenny slowly advanced towards Cartman's bed. Kenny decided to wait for Cartman to wake up and surprise him. Maybe they could talk things out. He made sure to lock the bedroom door in case Joe was still in the house.

Kenny sat himself down on the bed. He'd never seen Cartman asleep before. Cartman was sleeping with his hand over his face, twitching every few seconds. Kenny carefully moved Cartman's hand from his face and leaned over to get a better look.

"HOLY-shit." Kenny had to cover his mouth to keep from yelling. The entire left side of Cartman's face was so swollen that Kenny could barely make out Cartman's eyes.

Kenny leapt from the bed and ran out the door. Once he had reached the hallway he stopped and listened quietly to make sure that Joe wasn't around. It didn't sound like anyone was home, so he went to the kitchen and searched the fridge for some ice. He gathered so much that his hands were numb, and then placed as much as he could in a plastic baggie. Kenny ran back up the stairs.

Kenny tried to keep from waking Cartman, but as soon as the cold bag touched his face, Cartman woke and began screaming, then stopped to grab at his jaw, then screamed again from the sharp pain that was tearing through his face.

"Cartman, Cartman, it's me!" Kenny sill wasn't sure if anyone else was home or not, so he needed to get Cartman to stop making so much noise.

"Kenny?" Cartman squinted as best as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important. What happened to your face? Was it Joe?"

"What? No! I- tripped on the stairs and fell on my face."

"Oh, sorry dude, but that really freaked me out." Kenny smiled apologetically.

"So why are you here?" Cartman could barely talk, so he whispered to keep his mouth from moving too much.

"It's not important anymore." Another lie. Kenny was so ready to tell Cartman how he felt that it almost hurt, but by the looks of it, Cartman just didn't have the time or energy to listen. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me on Friday, but..."

"No, it's fine, I'm fine. Of course I'll go." Cartman laid back down. "I'm going to sleep, but you can stay if you want."

"Huh?"

Cartman buried half of his face into his pillow. "Well Kenny, seeing as how it usually gets cold around this time of day and you don't have heating, I was trying to be nice by letting you stay warm until Mom or Joe come back home.

Kenny laughed. Same old Cartman. "Alright. I'll leave if I hear anyone coming."

Cartman nodded and let his head fall on his pillow. Almost immediately after, he fell asleep. It was just as Kenny had thought, sadly; Cartman looked just as troubled when he slept as when he was awake.

* * *

Cartman woke up, only for several moments. His jaw still ached, and now so did his head. He could hear the front door open and close, which caused his bed, no, someone in his bed, to move. Who was in his room again? Cartman tried to focus, but it just made his head hurt more.

"Crap..." Whoever's voice it was, they were trying to leave quickly. Cartman gave up. He shut his eyes and slowly started to drift back to sleep. Before he had completely blacked out, he felt someone's soft lips touch his swollen cheek, and then heard footsteps running towards his window. Cartman's eyes shot open.

"Kenny?" he whispered. No answer. Cartman lowered his eyelids and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, great." Kyle saw Kenny heading towards them with a girl- some clueless brunette- hooked to his arm. Kyle and Stan were at the food court eating fries when they suddenly decided to show up.

"What is it?" Stan looked up from his curly fries. "Oh Christ."

"Hey you guys! I knew I'd find you." Kenny smiled, oblivious of the whole "date" vibe that Kyle and Stan had going. "This is Macy." Macy smiled and waved.

"Hi! Ohmygosh, are you two really gay? 'Cause Kenny told me so and like _every_ gay guy I've ever met becomes my best friend!"

"Macy really wanted to meet you guys." Kenny was grinning like a complete fool.

"Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle eyed Macy as he and Kenny walked farther from their dates. Macy sat down and began talking to Stan about shopping together. "Kenny, what happened with you Cartman?"

"Well, he got hurt and I thought that it would be better to tell him about it later. In the meantime, Macy seems like good company." Kenny gave Kyle that "you know what I'm saying?" look and took a long look at Macy's form.

"What happened to him?"

"I thought his mom's boyfriend had hurt him, but he actually fell down the stairs and hit his face."

"Are you serious? Kenny, that's the oldest excuse in the world!"

"Well there were all these boxes on the first floor, so I thought that he had tripped taking one upstairs."

"You better hope so. Anyway, who's this Macy girl? I thought you wanted Cartman."

"I do! But I didn't tell him how I feel yet, so what's the big deal?"

Kyle sighed. "Whatever Kenny." He headed back to the table.

"Hey Kenny, can we go see a movie?" Macy paused her conversation with Stan, to his relief.

"I don't have any money."

"No money? Why did you take me out if you have no money?"

"Sorr-y," Kenny said sarcastically. "But if I spent too much money on you, my family will go without water for a month." It was the sad truth.

"God Kenny," Macy giggled, "Your family is so damn poor."

Kenny was silent for a minute. "Yeah, I know." Kyle and Stan both stared at the couple with mouths agape. Macy had been nothing but rude the whole time since they'd met her, and Kenny was just taking it.

"Well, whatever, I brought some money, so I guess this won't totally suck."

"Great." Kenny looked at Kyle and Stan. "Can you guys- I mean, do you guys wanna come too?"

"Sure," they answered in unison.

* * *

Since he didn't have any money, Kenny was forced to see the same chick flick that he had fallen asleep watching, courtesy of Macy. He decided to keep himself busy with Macy's tongue. Kyle and Stan didn't mind; they were doing the same.

"God Kenny, your hair is so greasy! And did you brush your teeth? Ugh, sick!" Macy pushed Kenny away. "I heard you were hot, but this is totally _not_ worth it!" She stood up from her seat. "Take this, just don't call me again." Macy threw a handful if change at Kenny and headed for the exit. Kenny waited to make sure that no one was watching, then bent over to collect the coins.

Cartman would have never pointed out all of his flaws, especially so loudly in public. Kenny had to go back and tell Cartman the truth.

* * *

Kenny didn't exactly arrive at the best time; he could hear yelling from the ground floor. Nevertheless, Kenny was determined to make it inside. When he finally did reach the window, it was locked. Did Cartman not want him to come in? Kenny swiftly knocked on the window. He was starting to lose his grip and he really needed to get inside. Finally, Cartman came to the window. His face was looking slightly better, the swelling gone down, but he was frowning.

"Why are you back here?" Cartman had to get rid of Kenny as fast as he could so that Joe wouldn't come in and see them together.

"I have something important to tell you." Kenny tried to lift himself into Cartman's window, but he was met with a hand to the face.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Cartman hissed. The fighting downstairs had ended and Cartman could almost _feel_ Joe's anger as he got closer to his room.

"No, it really can't!"

"What then, what is it?" Kenny quickly pushed his body upwards with his weak arms and gave Cartman a swift, but heartfelt kiss.

"I want you back Eric." Kenny gave him a warm smile. At that moment his tired arms could no longer stand to be worked out so hard, and Kenny lost his grip. He went tumbling down to earth and landed hard in the snow.

"Are you okay?" Cartman yelled.

"I'm fine!" Kenny yelled. The worried expression Cartman wore as he closed the window was priceless; Kenny just had to laugh. But his laughter was soon cut short as his mouth filled with blood, and his head, which had once been numb, was now searing with pain. _"Oh,"_ Kenny thought. He had landed on large a rock that cracked his skull open. Kenny sighed and waited patiently for the seizure to begin.


	11. Study Session

_I'm hoping to end the story soon, so thanks for reading for so long :) I noticed that my recent chapters have had a lot of dialogue, and I want less of that... _

Chapter 11: Study Session

The week had gone by so slowly. Students were still in shock of Bebe's death, and it seemed like there was no way to get away from it; it preyed on everyone's minds so that no one could pay attention in class, or even laugh in the hallways. Cartman was especially brought down; he was possible the last person to see Bebe alive and he still hadn't helped her, and Kenny had died right after saying he wanted him back! The entire week had been nothing but hell for him. But finally it was Friday, and he could go home and have a few hours alone to himself.

Cartman hadn't really talked to anyone during the school week. Everyone was either too distracted or didn't want his company. And whenever Stan and Kyle were around, they kept on asking about his jaw, so he did his best to avoid them. Luckily, they were the only ones who asked, or at least that seemed to care.

"So what do you wanna do?" Stan asked Kyle as they left the school for the weekend.

"Well, we could go see a movie again, or maybe go to the arcade?" There really never was anything to do in South Park. "Those ideas suck, don't they?"

"I'm in for whatever you are," Stan answered.

"I don't really know what there is _to_ do- hey, where are we?" Kyle hadn't noticed, but Stan had been leading him farther and farther into the woods, until they had reached Stark's Pond. "Stark's Pond? What are we doing here?"

Stan blushed. "I thought that it might be... nice or something."

"How sweet," Kyle teased. It really was sweet though, and unexpected.

Stan smiled and laughed nervously. "Please don't be mad at me, but..."

"Whoa." Kyle gawked at the view before him: there was still snow on the ground, it being Colorado and all, but there was an area full of nothing but lush green grass in the shape of a perfect rectangle. White Christmas lights were strung across some trees- they were battery powered- and in the middle of it all were a pile of...

"Books?" was the first word to leave Kyle's mouth. Stan didn't have any of his school books with him that day, but Kyle thought that it was only because it was the week before finals. It was actually because he had put them in the makeshift field, a risky thing to do.

"I really do need to study," Stan apologized. "But why not have some fun while doing it, right?"

"Stan," Kyle breathed, "This is amazing!"

"You think so?" Stan asked.

"Hell yeah dude!" Kyle gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. "It's like you're being... He blushed. "Romantic." The boys stood in silence for a few moments, and then burst into insane bouts of laughter.

"Oh my God, that sounded so fucking corny!"

Kyle wiped tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah, what the hell was I thinking?" His face soon became serious. "But this is really cool what you did Stan. Thanks, a lot."

"..." Stan lost himself for a moment. Both boys were staring at each other now. The silence was beautiful, and Kyle hated to break it, but he didn't want Stan to fail.

"...So, what are your first classes for Tuesday?"

"Uh," Stan thought for a moment, and then grimaced. "Biology and US History." US history was easy, but Biology...

"Awesome! I love Biology!" Kyle exclaimed. He sat himself down on the grass. It was surprisingly warm. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Everything."

"Then let's start from the beginning." Kyle gave Stan another warm smile, and patted a spot on the grass next to him. Stan shyly placed himself next to Kyle. While Kyle was searching for some vital information, Stan tried oh-so-subtly to move in closer to Kyle, closed his eyes, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the redhead, whose head he had rested his chin on. Kyle had been talking, but he was now speechless. He looked down at Stan's textbook. The page was on a chapter about mitosis. "Uh, Stan?"

"Hm?" Stan asked sleepily, his face lost in Kyle's curls.

"Sorry, but we really do need to study..."

"All right," Stan groaned. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he began to smile. "But for every question that I get right, I get a kiss."

"Okay." Kyle grinned. Hopefully, Stan would become a genius in the next five minutes.

* * *

Fifteen questions in, and Stan still hadn't received a single kiss, not even as a consolation prize. Kyle was being strict; even if Stan got half of the question right, he still didn't get a kiss, and Kyle wouldn't even give him an easy question to answer.

"Question sixteen: NAD+ becomes...?"

"NADP." Stan beamed with confidence.

"Correct." Kyle gave Stan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's it?" Stan demanded.

"With every question you get correct, you get a better kiss every time," Kyle replied, smiling and looking inquisitively into Stan's textbook.

Stan perked up. "What's the next question?" He was totally ready to answer any question that Kyle threw at him.

"Name the amount of energy in each trophic level and explain how a human can receive the most energy from their food.

This one should have been easy. Stan knew he knew the answer, but his mind was so clouded with thoughts of Kyle- he was never going to get another kiss until he got it right. Stan closed his eyes and tried his hardest to suppress the images in his head for as long as he could.

"Trophic level one has... 100% energy, level two has 10% energy... and level three has .01% energy?"

Kyle smiled. That meant that Stan was right! "And how can a human obtain the most amount of energy from their food?"

"By consuming large amounts of vegetables!" Stan hastily answered. He wanted his reward as soon as possible. Kyle leaned in for what seemed to be ear play, but when he reached the side of Stan's face, instead, he whispered:

"Bonus question." Stan shuddered as Kyle's warm breath caressed his sensitive ears, then his eyes shot open.

"Bonus question?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied, casually shrugging his shoulders. "It's really easy- what happens to the energy that isn't transported to the consumer?"

"Part of it used as fuel for the organism, and the rest is lost as sunlight, now kiss me Kyle!"

Kyle gave Stan a clever smile. "For answering three questions in a row correctly..." He practically pressed himself against Stan. "I think it's about time we had a study break." Kyle leaned in to kiss Stan, but missed, or so he thought.

"No thanks," Stan replied.

"No? Why no?"

Stan gave Kyle a devilish grin. "If you'll let me make out with you when I get three answers right, I'd love to see what happens when I get twenty right.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up and a small laugh escaped his lips. "So do I."

* * *

Cartman studied the imprint that Kenny had left in the thinning snow. He remembered how he had left the house to go to school the morning after Kenny had visited, how he had seen the blood and brain matter strewn across the ground like a very well thought out Halloween decoration. Kenny's eyes had rolled so far into his head that they had bled from the strain. Rats were already tearing away part of his flesh, though that was nothing new, and there was so much blood that the snow was dark red. The rats eventually made off with the rest of Kenny's body, except for his head that had frozen onto the rock. Still the mess remained, either neglected or too gruesome to be touched.

"Eric!" Cartman's mom called him from within the house. Cartman sluggishly reentered the house. Joe had been gone for a few days, probably off doing drugs somewhere, so things had been pretty calm.

"What?" Cartman made sure not to look directly at Luanne. He was sure he'd go insane if he had to look at her beaten face again. "What is it?" Cartman repeated, trying to focus on the napkins that were on the kitchen table.

"Something happened today..."

"What happened?" If Luanne was pregnant, Cartman swore he'd get rid of that thing with his bare thing if he had to. There was no way he was going to live with one of Joe's demon spawns, especially if it meant sharing his mother with it.

"Joe... is gone." Gone? As in dead? Cartman had to hold back a laugh. "He was arrested today for possession of... bad medicine."

'_Bad medicine my ass,'_ Cartman thought. _'I hope that bastard rots in jail.'_

"I don't know how long he'll be there-" Luanne began to cry. "Oh Eric, mommy needs a hug!" Luanne leaned in to hug her son, but Cartman dodged her embrace and ran up the stairs. She was so weak. It was disgusting.

* * *

With every question that Stan got right, Kyle became more and more excited. It was like a weird sort of turn on or something. Stan had already gotten over 50 questions correct, but he kept going, and Kyle didn't seem to mind, mostly because they had been sucking face since Stan's fifth correct question.

"Lysosomes," Stan gasped in between kisses. "Do you want me to do another one?" Kyle nodded, but he pulled Stan in for another kiss. After a few seconds he began shaking his head.

"Stan, oh God, Stan..." Kyle grabbed onto his boyfriend's sweatshirt and tried to catch his breath. "Please, I need you right now."

Stan was shocked. "Uh... okay... where do you wanna go?"

"My house," Kyle moaned. He rose shakily to his feet and started to pick up books. Stan gathered them up quickly and took the rest from Kyle's shaking hands.

"Come on, let's go." Stan grabbed Kyle's hand like he had so many times before when they were young, and led Kyle to his own house.

* * *

Kyle and Stan burst through the front door and started to head upstairs. Ike was sitting on the couch, which Kyle obviously hadn't planned on. He stopped Stan for a moment so that he could speak to his brother.

"Ike, are Mom and Dad home?"

"Of course not; they're still at work. Judging by the look on Ike's face, he knew exactly what Stan and Kyle were up to. "Um, I think I'll go make snowballs or something." Kyle nodded eagerly. Ike couldn't resist; seeing the desperate look on Kyle's face almost made him laugh, so he slowly headed for the closet and put on his sweatshirt even more slowly.

"Ike!" Kyle growled.

"I'm going," Ike laughed. "By the way, Mom and Dad keep their lube in their bedroom drawer." He smiled and then shut the door behind him.

Kyle sheepishly headed for his parents' bedroom with Stan behind him. He opened the top drawer, which contained nothing but family pictures. The second had office supplies, the third- it didn't matter; it wasn't what he was looking for. The fourth and final drawer, of course! Kyle yanked it open and cried out in surprise. There were at least fifteen different types of lubrication: heating, cooling, flavored, regular- it was amazing! And disturbing.

"Which one do you want?" Kyle asked, his eyes still scanning through the many choices.

"How about a warming one?" Stan kept looking over his shoulder, so he didn't have time to look for a particular one. Kyle grabbed the first of that kind that he could find.

"Come on, let's go." Kyle raced to his room, but when he realized what he was about to do, he stopped. "Holy shit..." He began to blush. He'd never seen Stan naked before, and Stan had never...

"Holy shit dude!" Kyle repeated. He was starting to panic.

"Are you scared too?" Stan asked. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Kyle's bed would never look the same to him no matter what happened.

"I guess." Kyle thought for a moment. "Well, you have experience. What did you do with Wendy?"

"What?" Stan nearly flew out of Kyle's room. "I never slept with Wendy!"

Kyle blinked. "Never? So that means that we're both?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Stan coughed. "So what do we do now?"

"Ask Kenny?" Kyle joked. Stan laughed nervously.

"Too bad he's dead," Stan said sarcastically, still trying to make a joke.

"Do you wanna try to get through to him anyway?" Kyle was barely joking this time. He really needed all the help he could get.

"His home phone hasn't worked since we were eleven." Stan was also done joking too.

"What do we do?" A thud was heard on Kyle's window, one of Ike's snowballs. Kyle walked up to his window and looked out. Ike was standing in the snow, looking very angry and very impatient. Kyle rolled his eyes and opened the window. "What?"

"Hurry up! There's nothing to do!"

"Shut up Ike!"

"If you're having trouble, just do whatever you were doing before!"

Kyle blushed. "I said shut up!" He slammed the window shut. God, my brother's so annoy-"

Stan grabbed Kyle gently. "He's right though." He leaned in closer. "So just kiss me Kyle." Kyle responded with a deep kiss. While doing so, he stepped out of his shoes and was already working on Stan's belt.

"Condos!" Kyle could barely hear it, but he was sure that Ike was yelling something through the window. Kyle was just going to ignore him this time. "Condos in the bathroom!" Stan already had Kyle pinned down on his bed, and there was nothing that could make him move.

"Condos dumbass! In the bathroom!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Stan asked.

"I have no idea. Just forget him."

"CONDOMS!" Kyle's eyes shot open. _Condoms_! Ike was talking about _condoms_!

"Condoms!" Kyle lightly pushed Stan off of him and dashed towards his parents' bathroom. He searched the area under the sink in the very back, and sure enough, there were all different types of condoms. "My parents are freaks." He grabbed the most reliable looking kind he could find and headed back to his bedroom. "Here, put this on." He handed Stan the pack of condoms.

"All of them?"

Kyle laughed. "No, just one." He helped Stan out of his sweatshirt, and then his shirt.

"I-I'm not ready yet." Stan looked down at the front of his pants. Kyle took off his own top and leaned in closer to Stan.

"That's fine with me." He kissed along Stan's neck. "There's no rush." Kyle ran his hand down Stan's bare chest. "You're fucking amazing." He dove back into Stan's perfect body and began to bite into his collarbone. "You're so perfect..." Kyle's lips met Stan's, who he allowed to take over.

Within the next several minutes, all clothes were off, the condom had been properly applied, and Ike made sure to hum as loudly as he could.

_Argh! I loved this chapter, but this was the hardest to write. I am a total virgin (and proud of it, lol), and I have no idea how to write for this- Correction- I don't know how to write for this in a way that will keep it rated teen, because I'm not good at subtle details x_x Anyway! It's Christmas break, so I hope that you did well on finals (you can tell that I was studying while writing) and I hope that means I'll finish the story before the new year :) _


	12. All's Well

_I'm finally back, yay! I really wanted to give a quick shout out to__**101SouthparkLover101**__. You're so awesome! Thanks for your nice comments and for telling me about your story, which is awesome by the way :) You guys should go check it out! _

Chapter 12: All's Well...

"Eric! Eric, wake up!" Kenny stood above the napping Cartman.

"Shut up Mom! I'm tired!"

"Mom? I'm not your mom!"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, you're not dead, so quit freaking out like I'm the Grim Reaper of something."

"No, I mean why are you in my room?" Kenny squeezed next to Cartman on his bed and flashed him his dim smile.

"I never got to hear your answer to my question." He lovingly brushed a few stray hairs from Cartman's face.

"What are you talking about?" Cartman grabbed Kenny's hand mid-swipe and glared at him. He really wasn't in the mood for all the fake sweetness. Kenny tightened his hand around Cartman's and looked him deeply in the eyes. His breath quickened and his heart raced; he had never been so nervous in his life.

"Can I have you back?"

"No!" Cartman scoffed. "No way in hell."

Kenny felt his heart sink. He'd been rejected before, but this time it really hurt. "Why not?" He really sounded sad, but Cartman didn't care all that much.

"I had one hint of doubt, and you treated me like crap! Could you really blame me? A-and Bebe... Bebe, fell in love with you and you didn't even care. She's gone, and you didn't even care. You still don't. Why should I be with someone who would fuck up my life even more?"

Kenny was silent for a long time. He made sure to choose his words carefully. "Bebe and I had a very complicated relationship." Cartman rolled his eyes. "Just listen... I knew that Bebe liked me in that way and I told her that I didn't like her like that. Instead of leaving me alone, she told me that it would only be sexual with the two of us." Kenny sighed sadly. "She lied, of course. She thought that if she could have sex with me long enough that she could eventually get me to have sex with only her, which almost worked. Then she thought that by having me to herself, she'd be able to get me to love her."

"How do you know?"

"She told me! I started screwing someone else, and she got really pissed. I told her that she had no reason to get mad, and that she knew our terms of agreement. She told me her entire idea, so I had to break it off with her, but that other person wanted the same thing, so I had to break it off with them too. But Bebe still didn't leave me alone, of course." Kenny paused for what seemed like an eternity, but something kept Cartman from speaking. "It's not like I don't miss her or anything, alright? But she made a bunch of shit really hard for me even though she knew how I felt. And I know I treated you like crap after we fought, but I was too annoyed with her crap and your suspicion and everything."

"So you made out with Kyle? I can't date you if you're going to make out with Jews behind my back whenever you're having problems." Cartman shoved Kenny off of his bed. "Or anyone at all."

"Eric, please?"

"Go home Kenny." Kenny sulked and headed toward Cartman's bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"Your mom let me upstairs this time."

"She did?" Kenny didn't answer.

"What did he say?" Liane watched Kenny as he slunk down the stairs. She looked hopeful, but at the same time uncertain.

"No." Kenny answered bitterly. Normally, he would have called someone to help keep things off of his mind- but that would just prove that Cartman was right. Kenny had to find a way to get Cartman back. Thinking about relationships in detail made his head hurt, but he knew that Cartman was worth it.

Liane looked disappointed for a moment, but decided that it was for the best. "Hm, that's too bad," she said apathetically. She opened the front door and made a sweeping motion with her hands. "Time for you to go."

Kenny shook his head at Liane. "Joe's gone. Stop letting him rule over your judgment."

"Goodbye." Lianne pushed Kenny out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Kyle could feel himself waking up. He tried to stretch, but something was holding down his arms. Kyle lifted his head to try and see what was causing the difficulty, but he was still too tired, and his head dropped back down onto something soft and warm. "What the-?" Kyle closed his eyes and tried to think about what had happened earlier. He had gone to school, he spent lunch with Stan, he studied with Stan afterschool, and then... "Holy shit."

It was Stan! Stan was in his bed, holding him. Now Kyle remembered: he and Stan had slept together some time before, and they had fallen asleep after a while. Was it the same day? More importantly, had his parents found out? Kyle couldn't think about that at the time. He just wanted Stan to wake up. "Stan… Stan!"

"Hm?" Stan opened his sleepy eyes and looked down at Kyle and smiled. Before they could even make conversation, someone started knocking on the door. "Crap!" Stan dove under the covers to keep from being seen, reminding Kyle that they were both still very naked.

"Who is it?" Kyle was so fearful that the question came out as more of a squeak.

"It's Ike."

Kyle's fear dissolved. "Ike? Go away!"

"I just wanted to let you know that you slept through Friday."

Kyle's blood ran cold. "Did Mom and Dad...?" Kyle couldn't finish his sentence; he was too scared of the answer.

"Mom walked in on you two sleeping."

"Is she mad?" Kyle's voice was shaking.

"I dunno. Just talk to her." Kyle bit his lip. His mom was incredibly frightening when she was angry- very, very frightening.

"Fine." He got out of his bed and looked around for his clothes. He decided that it would probably be a bad idea to wear the same clothes from the day before if he wanted to keep his mom calm, so he searched through his closet.

"Uh, if this doesn't end well-?" Stan poked his head out from beneath the covers and made an anxious glance towards the door.

"I guess you'll have to use the window," Kyle apologized. "But hopefully it won't come to that." Once he was fully clothed, Kyle leaned over his bed and gave Stan a quick kiss. "Just in case," he added before heading out the door.

Ike was still standing outside of Kyle's room. Normally, Kyle would have yelled at his brother for not respecting other people's space, but he was too nervous. "What time is it?"

"About 11:30." Great. That meant that Sheila was fully awake and ready to kill. "Where's Mom?"

"In her room." Kyle pushed past his brother and walked-as slowly as he could-towards his parents' room. Sheila was sitting on her bed watching the news.

"...Mom?" Sheila turned her head to face her son.

"Hello Bubby. Come sit with me." Kyle slowly climbed into his mother's bed. He flinched as Sheila raised an arm to turn off the television. Sheila took a deep breath before speaking. "Kyle, I don't want you near Stanley anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he's going to hurt you! If you let him keep you a secret like this, you'll never be happy."

Kyle smiled. For once his mom wasn't steps ahead of him. "Mom, we haven't been a secret for a pretty long time."

Sheila blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Stan even told his parents."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I was there, Mom."

"Oh. That's good then." Sheila pulled Kyle in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"So you're not mad about Stan and I?"

Sheila sighed. "Honestly Kyle, I would have liked it if you had waited until marriage, but no, I'm not mad."

'_Now she tells me,'_ Kyle thought. Oh well, he wasn't sure if he could have kept that promise anyway. "Should I tell Stan to go home?"

"Of course not! Your father's almost done with breakfast, Stan should join us!"

Kyle smiled at his mother. "Thanks Mom."

"No problem Bubby." Kyle went back to his bedroom, Ike still standing by his door.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Fuck off Ike."

"Hey!"

Kyle flew into his bedroom and smiled at Stan, who was protecting himself with the covers. "It's fine Stan, she's okay with it!"

Stan practically jumped out from under Kyle's sheets. "Really?"

"Yeah! She wants you to stay for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Oh crap, I can't stay! I never told my mom I'd be gone." Stan struggled to get his clothes back on.

"See you later then." Stan got the rest of his clothes on rather quickly. He re-buckled his belt, but before he left, made sure to give Kyle a sweet, deep kiss.

"Bye." Stan opened the door. He jumped when he saw Ike still standing in the doorway.

"Are you guys in trouble?"

"No." Stan walked down the stairs and quickly ran through the front door.

Sheila looked out from her bedroom door. "Did Stan leave?"

"Yeah, he had to go home."

"That's too bad. Come on boys, let's go have breakfast.

Kyle sighed. He knew Stan had a good reason not to stay but- The front door slowly opened to reveal Stan, again. "I decided I should stay. I really wanna spend time with you Kyle, so I guess my mom will have to wait."

Kyle beamed. "You sure you won't mind being grounded or something?"

"Definitely dude." The boys joined Kyle's family in the kitchen.

"Oh, Stanley, I thought you wouldn't be joining us." Sheila made a place for Stan at the table quickly to keep things from being awkward.

"I decided it was important to stay," Stan answered nervously. He felt really weird talking to Sheila after what he had done to- uh, with her son, even if she did know what happened and was okay with it. Actually, it was how calm she was being that made him nervous. It reminded him of Wendy: calm for the moment, but he felt like she could explode any minute.

The table was soon set and everyone took their places. As breakfast began, there was nothing but an awkward silence. Kyle and Stan kept on shooting glances at each other while pretending to be interested in their meals. Ike, who was still annoyed by Kyle's appropriate rudeness, was the first to speak.

"So Stan, did anything interesting happen yesterday?" Sheila dropped her fork and Gerald almost chocked on his food. Kyle glared at his brother, but Stan remained calm.

"Yeah. We studied for our finals yesterday."

"Really? Do you remember anything?" Ike grinned evilly. He was sure that Stan was lying, and he really wanted him to pay for it.

"Yeah! We went over cell reproduction, dihybird crosses, and all that fun stuff."

Sheila took that as an opportunity to jump in. "Well, if you're still in need of some studying, you're welcome to study here Stan-in the kitchen."

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski."

"You're welcome." There was a frantic knock at the front door. Everyone sat and looked at Stan.

"I-is something wrong?"

"I think that's your mom," Kyle whispered.

"I guess I'll get it then." Stan rose from his seat and shuffled towards the front door. Slowly, he gripped the doorknob, and pulled the door open, expecting to see his angry mother. Instead, Shelly stood in the doorway. "Shelly?"

"Stan! I knew I'd find you here! Listen, I'm trying to cover for you, but you never said anything to me yesterday, so that's getting kind of hard to do. What happened?"

Stan turned his head to make sure that Kyle's family wasn't listening, but they all were, Kyle included, so he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He could hear Ike whining already.

"...Kyle and I...did-stuff yesterday, okay?"

Shelly's eyes looked like they were going to explode. "Oh my God! Seriously?"

"Shelly, that's not what's important! Anyway, I don't want mom to freak out, so just tell her we were studying."

Shelly laughed. "Studying? How are you supposed to explain a C- on your final exam if your excuse is that you were studying?"

"That's how it started. Believe me; we didn't do anything until I had at least thirty questions right."

"Really? All right, well, I still don't see how studying is a good excuse."

"Just say we were studying and I fell asleep. Mrs. Broflovski said that I could stay over to study, _actually_ study, if I wanted to."

"Alright," said Shelly. "I'll tell her but she might still want you to come home you know."

"Yeah, I know." Stan reopened the front door and stepped back inside. "Bye Shelly. And thanks."

"Bye Stan."

Stan closed the front door and quietly rejoined the Broflovskis for more awkward conversation.

* * *

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Liane and Cartman were eating breakfast for the first time in a year, and they were having a hard time talking.

"Nothing." Cartman looked down at his sticky looking tuna casserole-for breakfast?- and decided that talking to his mom would be less painful than eating it. "Actually, I was wondering why you let Kenny in earlier."

"He said he wanted to ask you something, so I let him in of course."

"I thought you didn't want us together."

"Well he really seemed to be eager to see you, so I thought it would be a good idea to just let him in."

"But why? He likes me, but you said that being gay was wrong."

"...It might have been that Mommy was wrong."

Cartman gave his mother a small smile and looked down at his dinner, which was getting colder and fouler by the minute. Liane always felt bad when he skipped out on one of her meals, so he decided that as a thank you, he would eat it without flinching.

* * *

Kenny sat on his living room couch. It had been an hour since he had gotten home and he still couldn't settle himself. He would have sat in his bed or something, had it not been stolen the day before, so that he could get to sleep early and think about Cartman the next day. Still, something kept him from turning on the television or even just letting himself fall asleep on the couch. It was really hard, thinking about stuff like that: relationships and liking someone and all that crap. Yet it was crap that Kenny wanted for some reason, but Cartman had to be a part of that crap.

'_I wonder what I could do,'_ Kenny thought. _'I could...fuck him again?'_ He rolled his eyes. How was he even supposed to do that when Cartman wouldn't let him near him? _'I could write him a love song or something.'_ Kenny had to laugh at that one.

The wind swung the front door open, causing it to fall off its hinges, letting in some of the cold. Kenny scowled. Summer was coming soon, which meant musty air, more mold, bugs and other wild life climbing in through the broken windows and spaces where doors _used_ to be, and lots, and lots, of deer urine.

Kenny didn't even bother to fix the door. He was too deep in thought, and he really couldn't get anything distracting him. There was a crash as part of the roof caved in in the area that was once the kitchen. That was new. Kenny tried to head back into his thoughts, but the sudden crumbling of the right living room wall caused him to jump from his seat.

"Son of a bitch!" He knew that this day would come. His house was literally falling apart around him. Kenny ran to his room, just as a pipe burst in the hallway, flooding it almost instantly. "We had running water?"

Kenny ran for his closet and grabbed all of his clothes and Stan's shoes. It really wasn't all that much to carry. He sloshed through the hallway as the roof above the living room split open, and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste so that he'd still have fresh breath for Cartman. Kenny sprinted for the door and ran from his house just as it fell in on itself. His worst nightmares were coming true. He, Kenny McCormick, was now homeless.

* * *

Liane had gone out for the night. Cartman wasn't sure where or why she was going, and he didn't want to know, so he just sat on the living room couch watching some stupid cooking show to keep his mind off of whatever she could potentially be doing. When the doorbell rang, he jumped. Liane had always told Cartman to never answer the door when she wasn't home, but lately that had been almost all the time, so screw that. Cartman was suspicious though. It was sunset and nobody really came around his house, especially not that late.

Cartman swung open his front door to reveal Kyle and Stan. "What are you fags doing here?"

"Something happened to Kenny's house," Kyle answered, ignoring Cartman's rudeness.

"What happened?" Cartman tried his hardest not to sound worried, but it still shown across his face.

"Come on, we'll show you." Cartman put on his sweatshirt and followed the boys to Kenny's house.

"Where are we?" Cartman asked when they reached the place that should have been Kenny's house. Instead, there was nothing but a pile of old, soggy pieces of industrial trash.

"Kenny's house," Kyle answered, still unsure if he believed it himself.

"How did you guys find out?"

"Kyle and I were studying," Stan began. "And after a while we realized that it would be more fun to study in a group. We went by Kenny's house first, and we saw this."

"We thought we were lost." Kyle continued, "But we knew that that was impossible, and well, here we are."

"Is Kenny in there?"

"We never looked."

Cartman's blood ran cold. Leave it to some Jewish daywalker and his faggy boyfriend to not look for someone in the remains of their own house.

"Fuck you guys." Cartman turned around and headed back home. He wondered, what was the point of any it? Why had Stan and Kyle brought him to see Kenny's house if they had no indication of whether or not Kenny was dead or alive, and hadn't even bothered to look for him?

Finally, Cartman made it back home. His mom was still gone. He muttered to himself as he got out his house keys to unlock the front door.

As he inched closer to the door to unlock it, Cartman tripped over something. "-The fuck?" He looked down at what seemed like a pile of wet clothes, but as he stared harder, he saw that it was- "Kenny!" Who must have been asleep, because he rose abruptly at the sound of his name, and it seemed like he hadn't noticed Cartman tripping on him. His eyes were sleepy and puffy, but they brightened when they saw the large brunette.

"Eric! Thank God you're here! I wanted to talk to you about something." Cartman noticed Kenny's clothes in a pile on the ground that he had been using as a pillow. Did he want to move in or something?

"Ever since this morning, I've been thinking of ways to get you back." Cartman also noticed Kenny swiftly hiding his pile of clothes in the bushes. "Sorry about those. "Anyway, I've been thinking and I still can't find a way! What do I have to do? I don't have any cash but I'll save up, I swear!"

This was about Cartman? Kenny's house just fell in and he was thinking about Cartman? "You don't-"

"You're right, never mind, forget it! Sorry for bothering you." Kenny brushed himself off and stood himself up. "If you don't want me back, I shouldn't force you to." He gathered his clothes from the bushes and got down from Cartman's doorstep.

"What are those clothes for?" Cartman asked, hoping that Kenny would just tell the truth.

"Nothing important."

"Where are you going?"

"Home, of course! Why wouldn't Kenny just tell the truth? Kenny turned to wave goodbye, but got a bit dizzy from all the malnutrition and dehydration from the lack of food and running water, and fell over on Cartman's lawn.

Cartman sighed sadly and went to go pick up Kenny and take him inside. He helped him out of his shoes and sweatshirt, then carried him into his bedroom. He wasn't sure if Kenny liked having covers over himself, so he just laid him on the bed and went back downstairs.

It was seven-thirty, so all the good shows were on. Cartman watched a few of his favorite shows when around ten, Kenny came down from downstairs.

"Hey Eric. Sorry about passing out on you like that. I'm going home now. Have you seen my clothes?"

"Kenny, why are you lying to me?"

"What? What did I say?"

"I saw what happened to your house. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"...It's not important why."

"Yes it is."

"Just forget about it." Cartman jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kenny's arm as tightly as he could. "Ow! Let go!"

"No Kenny. I'm sick of your bullshit, I'm sick of you lying to me, I'm sick of you making me whine like a pussy all the time, and I'm _especially_ sick of how hard you make it not to love you!" Cartman blushed. "See, there you go again, making me say sappy shit like that so that I sound like a fucking girl! I know that that isn't your thing, and I get it, but I can't help it. I worry about you, and now you're lying about your entire house falling in on you. What's that about?"

Kenny gave Cartman a small smile. "You love me?"

"That's not what's important. Why did you lie?"

"Because," Kenny stated, "I wanted you back, and if I told you what happened, you might have, just because you felt sorry for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, don't you feel stupid now?" Cartman had let go of Kenny's arm and was now very embarrassed of his outburst. "So, is it true what you said? That you love me?" Kenny made sure to stretch out the word "love" so that he was teasing a bit, but just enough that it was more of playful flirting.

"Yeah, so what if I did? And why do you wanna get back together anyway?"

"I just realized how awesome of a guy you must be to put up with all of this. I mean, I use snow for water to bathe with most of the time, and you don't complain about my skin being cold or ask if I took a shower. I know that sometimes my breath sucks, but you still don't complain. And, you're the only person who's ever stepped into my house without being disgusted, _and_ you always put up with my attitude. I mean, I love- your personality."

"My personality?"

"Well, your personality, your...you...yeah, you.

"My-?"

"What I'm trying to say is...that I love you Eric Cartman." Kenny paused. He was a little shocked that he had said the words himself. "Wow. I love you. Holy fucking shit...I'm serious. I fucking love you!"

"You love me?"

"Yeah! And it's easy to say. I love you!" Kenny took a few steps closer to Cartman. "I love you Eric," he repeated, his voice getting softer. Slowly, Kenny closed the space between him and Cartman until their foreheads were pressed together. "I love you, I love you, I fucking love you." Kenny leaned in closer so that he could finally, finally kiss Cartman again.

"And I hope you love me too." He leaned in for another kiss.

"I do," Cartman answered. He laughed a bit before taking a step back. "This was the sappiness that I was trying to avoid."

"I know how to get rid of it," Kenny offered, looking through the windows. "When does your mom get home?"

"No idea."

"Cool. Let's fuck."

"Well what if she comes back soon?"

Kenny smirked at his once-again boyfriend. "I don't mind an audience."

"Goddamn Kenny, you're such a freak."

_I went back and corrected the entire story, but I forgot to replace the documents with the corrected versions! I'm so mad! I'll have to go back and finish it later. Yes, I kept calling Cartman's mom Luane, sorry. Anyway, next up is the final chapter! :)_


	13. That Ends

_Last Chapter, yay! This one is mostly dialogue..._

Chapter 13:...That Ends

It was Friday, the last day of the final exams. The final bell had already rung, and students were flooding the hallways. Kenny was searching, not for Cartman, but for Stan. When he finally spotted him near his locker, Kenny pushed through to him. "Stan! Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with Kyle, why?"

"When was the last time we all hung out together in a group? Come on, it's summer!"

Stan thought. It _had_ been a while. "You're right. Let's go find Kyle and Cartman." Both boys searched for only about a minute. They could hear Cartman and Kyle arguing from the other side of the hallway.

"The answer was A fatass! Everyone knows that the plague started in East Asia!"

"That wasn't the first instance of the plague you dumb Jew!"

"But that's where the most severe outbreak originated!"

"Guys, guys!" Stan ran in between his friends before the debate got too heated. "Calm down."

"Whatever Cartman. We'll see who gets the higher test score. Come on Stan, let's go."

"Uh, actually, Kenny wanted us to hang out together."

Kyle stopped in his tracks. Together? Oh yeah, they used to hang out with each other. "Alright, yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"We could go to the movies," Stan suggested.

Kenny laughed. "You know what will happen if we do that." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Stark's Pond?" Kyle suggested, looking at Stan and smiling.

"What is there to do at Stark's Pond?" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas, fatass," Kyle grumbled.

"Well," Kenny began, trying to win over his friends, "We could have a foursome."

"Kenny!" His friends all blushed as they yelled at him.

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying."

"Yes we can," Stan replied.

"Why don't we just go to the mall and throw stuff at people from the top floor?" Cartman gave Kyle a smug look and beamed over his ingenious idea.

"Great idea!" Stan and Kenny agreed.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea." Kyle made sure not to look Cartman in the eye while he admitted it.

"Let's go then."

"Wait!" The boys all turned to face Wendy, who was cowering behind her locker door. She shut it slowly and walked towards Stan. "Um, can I talk to you?"

Stan looked at his friends and then back at Wendy. "...Sure..." He followed Wendy down the hall and around the corner. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no." Wendy bit her lip before continuing. "I just...wanted to apologize- for everything." She stood on her toes, making Stan take a step back, since he thought that she was trying to kiss him. "But know this Stan Marsh." She sternly raised her finger to his face. "What you did to me was horrible. You lied and you cheated, and I really, really hope that you don't do the same to Kyle one day. I had a reason to be mad at you, but I should have acted more maturely."

"I'm sorry too," Stan apologized. And don't worry, I won't do that again." He smiled and looked deeply into Wendy's now level eyes. "Just make sure that Token does the same for you too."

Wendy began crying and grabbed Stan, squeezing him into a very tight hug. "Have a great summer Stan." She wiped her eyes, gave Stan a small smile, then went looking for Token. Stan smiled after her and rounded the corner, back to his friends.

"What happened?" Kyle and Kenny asked in unison.

"It wasn't that important, just some apologies."

"Oh."

"Let's go already!" Cartman was tired of his friends' constant girl-talk. The boys rolled their eyes at Cartman and headed for the exit.

* * *

"I'm so glad they brought back these orange smoothies," Kenny said before flinging one on top of a young woman's head. The boys watched as it soaked her and a few others around. She looked up and they retreated to keep from being seen.

"Yeah," Cartman agreed. He fished something out of his pocket and looked for someone to throw it at.

"What's that?" Kyle tried to look over Cartman's shoulder to see what it was, but Cartman pushed him back. He unwrapped something from a wad of tissues. He looked around and then whispered quietly, "Used tampons."

"Gross!" Kyle quickly distanced himself from Cartman.

"Really?" Stan almost as quickly joined Kyle in his place.

"Awesome!" Kenny ran up to Cartman and looked over his shoulder. "Can I have one?" He was like a really eager little kid. "Are those fresh?"

"Yeah."

"Who...where did you get those from?" Stan asked.

"I know people," Cartman snapped. "And don't worry. The girls I got these from are clean, so no one should get too sick." Before Kyle could protest, and everyone knew he would, Cartman tossed the tampon by the string and hit a middle-aged woman in the face. Blood covered her right cheek and a bit of her mouth. She screamed, thinking she had been shot, and collapsed on the floor. "Yes!"

Kenny took a different approach. He walked up to the balcony and looked over until he saw what he was looking for. The other boys waited for what seemed like hours until finally, Kenny ran back towards them.

"What did you do?" Kyle walked up to the balcony to see what had been done.

"See that guy down there?" Stan and Cartman also looked to see where Kenny was pointing. Some guy about their age was sitting and drinking something with a couple of girls sitting on either side of him. There was no lid on his drink.

"Yeah...Kenny, did you?"

"Yep!"

"Gross!"

"What?" Stan nudged Kenny to get him to say what was going on.

"While he wasn't looking I dropped the tampon in his drink."

"Cool!" Cartman leaned over to get a better look.

"Yeah, and the best part is that one of the girls saw, but she didn't say anything. I think she wants him to drink it."

Sure enough, the girl on the left kept eagerly pressing the drink to the boy's mouth. He finally got irritated and grabbed the cup from her. He drank for a few seconds, and suddenly stopped. His face changed color and he spewed his drink all over the table. Both girls were rolling on the floor, laughing at him. Before they ran off, the girl who had been on the left looked up and winked at Kenny. Cartman gave her the finger, but she took off before she could see.

"That was actually pretty cool," Kyle admitted. "What are we going to do with the last two?" Cartman quickly got rid of one by sticking it into a woman's purse as she passed by.

"Let's go to the food court and put it in someone's food!" Stan suggested. Everyone agreed. The boys piled into a nearby elevator. Kenny looked out the glass window to scope out the food court. A burrito would be an excellent place to hide a tampon.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop.

"What happened?" Kyle was already starting to freak out.

"It's probably nothing." Stan knew that Kyle was usually calm in most situations, but being trapped in an elevator twelve feet in the air wasn't one of them. The boys waited, but the elevator still didn't move.

"Well," Kenny sighed, "we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

"A-are we stuck?" Kyle was really becoming unnerved.

"Yep!" Kenny sat down and looked out the elevator window. "And we're probably gonna be up here for a while. It's happened to me three times. We'll be fine." The rest of the boys sat down. "So while we're up here...how about that foursome?"

"No Kenny!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, alright..." Kenny looked at Stan and Kyle for a moment and smirked. "Is it because you guys still haven't fucked yet?"

"That's none of your business!" Kyle blushed deeply and made sure not to look at Stan.

"Ah, so you have."

"He said that's none of your business," Stan replied, also blushing.

"Come on guys, we're friends." Cartman laughed and Kenny jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "But seriously you guys, we really need to hang out a lot this summer before we forget about each other after high school."

Cartman laughed again. "You're already living at my house Kenny, you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah dude, we've been friends practically since we were born," Stan reassured.

"That doesn't prove anything. People always say that and it never works."

"Not always," Kyle supported.

"I can't promise that I'll be friends with that Jew when we're older," Cartman huffed.

"Shut up fatass!"

"Eric, grow up," Kenny growled. "And Kyle, don't call him a fatass again. Ever."

"Sorry," Cartman and Kyle apologized.

"I'm serious you guys."

"Kenny's right," Stan agreed. "It's about time we stopped acting like assholes."

"Fine." Cartman looked maliciously at Kenny. "Then you have to stop drinking."

"Yes, I should stop- what!"

"Yeah, before it becomes a problem. I don't want you to be like my mom, especially if you want to live with me."

Kenny scowled and thought for a while. Bebe had bothered him about the same thing. "...Fine."

Stan cleared his throat. "Um, has your mom come home yet Cartman?"

"No. She's not coming back. She moved in with some guy who lives in Denver. She comes in During the weekend, but that's it."

"Oh."

"You know what I realized?" Cartman asked. The boys looked at him, expecting a sad realization. "I hate to admit it you guys, but we're all a group of fags." There was silence for a few moments, and then laughter. First Kyle, then Stan, and finally Kenny. It made sense, and it was also sort of true.

Without warning, the elevator began to move again, very slowly. During the process, Kenny leaned into whisper something to Cartman, which upset Kyle. He thought they were flirting and showing off. Kyle leaned on Stan and kissed him lightly, and glared at the couple in front of him. The elevator doors creaked open. "Thank God," Kyle sighed. "So are we still going to put the tampon in someone's food?"

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"But it has to be put into a burrito!" Kenny demanded.

Everyone agreed and ran through the elevator doors, towards the food court.

The End.

_Yaaay! I hoped you liked it. In all honesty, this was the first story ending that I've ever done. It was really sappy, at first, but I changed it up a little bit. My _next _story won't end so happily, if you're into that, so stick around :) _


End file.
